Unexpected Vistor
by EMS211605
Summary: Someone comes into Tony's life and turns it completely around. He starts to see things in a way he never thought he would ever see them. Established McNozzo.
1. Chapter 1

**Maggie's P.O.V**

To say I was nervous would have been an understatement, I mean of course I was nervous; who wouldn't be? I looked down at the file that was in my hand for what seemed like the hundredth time. Even though I knew I was right I had to keep re-assuring myself that I was. The bus stopped at my stop before I could re-assure myself again. I grabbed my bag off the floor and stuffed the file into it. After making sure that it was securely on my shoulder I start to walk toward the building. But when I reach the double doors and look up at the sign, I start thinking maybe this is all a mistake. I mean, I really don't have to do this. I could easily get back on the bus and head back to my apartment. Of course I'm curious and I have put this off for quite some time now. Plus, this is the one day I have off and my afternoon is completely free. Besides, who knows when that will happen again with my schedule?

So, I take a deep breath and open the doors and greeted by the infamous logo of N.C.I.S., polished marble floors and orange walls. After I get through the security check point, I am then greeted by another security guard who asked me who I was looking for. I give him the name and he tells me to hold on while he reaches for the phone. I look nervously around while waiting for the guy to get off the phone. I begin to twist my ring on my finger, a nervous habit I have been trying to break but have had no success. There is still time to walk away, right? Or maybe the agent isn't here today or maybe out at like a crime scene or something. Then the guard would ask if I would like to wait. I would say no and lie saying I'd come back. Then I could forget about this whole thing, but of course this is me we are talking about and I am certainly not one known for luck.

"Ma'am?" The security officer said drawing me out of my thoughts, I look up from my ring and give him a small smile.

"Agent Larson will take you up now," he states after handing me a visitor's pass.

I follow her up to a bank of elevators, thankful that she doesn't try to make small talk. When the elevators open I'm greeted by orange walls and a huge sky light in the middle of the room. Agent Larson leads me to the last set of cubicles and signals for the agent on the last desk to come here. She then mumbles goodbye, once the agent approaches, and heads toward the stairs. I smile again still trying to decide if I should just forget all of this. The agent who greets me is about 6'1 or 6'2, dark blonde hair, green eyes much like mine but lighter. He smiles as he greets me and introduces himself as Agent Timothy McGee.

"Margaret but everyone calls me Maggie or Mags," putting on my best smile and returning his warm handshake.

He smiles again, like he can somehow sense my nervousness. I clear my throat because suddenly it has become dry. "I am looking for Agent Anthony DiNozzo."

His smile instantly turns into a small pout which I personally think is kind of adorable. Just then another woman exists the elevator. She is about my height, dark brown hair, tanned skin and her hair pulled back in an amazing French braid.

"Hey, Ziva. Have you seen Tony?"

The woman frowns a little, thinking it over. "Autopsy? I do believe."

I panicked. Just a little I can't help it because when people say autopsy that usually meant that someone was dead. Me being me, I can't help what came out of my mouth next. "He's dead?!"

They both look at me strangely for a moment before Ziva quickly shakes her head. "No, he's down in autopsy talking to our M.E most likely." I let out breathe and both agents give me a small smile. The attractive woman introduces herself as Agent David and I detect an accent but really can't place it.

Just as I was beginning to think this was really a huge mistake, a tall man, file in hand, walked in. I could tell he was older than Agent McGee but not by much.

"Tony, you have a guest."

Under normal circumstances, I would say Tony is a really good-looking man, with his hair in perfect condition, his eyes blue- green leaning on the blue side today. Wearing a perfectly cut dark suit probably with a brand I never heard of and more expensive than my car and his shoes just as equally expensive, the guy obviously cares what he looks like.

Tony turns to me once Tim spoke and gestured toward me. He flashes me a smile, one that certainty could melt anyone. I think, "He probably won't be smiling at me that way for long, once I tell him why I need to see him."

"This is Special Agent DiNozzo."

"Very Special Agent." He says, still holding that smile. Okay, so the cockiness is a little bit of a turn off.

"I'm Maggie. Um, is there somewhere where we can talk…in private?"

I guess that got the attention of the other two agents because they both instantly look me over with a new interest.

After only pausing for a split-second, Agent DiNozzo "Yeah, follow me."

We go up the stairs that are behind Tim's desk and I could feel the eyes of Agent's David and McGee on us the whole way up. We go through a narrow hallway and into a room, which appears to be a conference room. He gestures for me to sit down and offers me a bottled water.

"I would offer you coffee but I really don't think this coffee is drinkable and besides you look nervous enough and caffeine will not help."

I groan inwardly, really is my nervousness that obvious? My mom always said when you're breaking bad news of any kind do it like taking off a Band-Aid, fast and easy so it won't hurt so much. I reached into my bag and pull out the file and handed it over. He's an investigator after all, so he should be able to figure it out. It feels like a year and some change before I hear him clear his throat and I look up from twisting my ring. To my surprise he is….smiling. Not like a huge smile but a small satisfied smile.

"Hmmm…so someone did want my sperm."

I nearly choked on my water. "Umm…yeah that is one way to look at it."

I look over at him again because he is certainly taking this way better than I expected. He looks up from the file and cocks his head to the side.

"What?"

"You're…You're just taking this way better than I thought you would."

"Yeah, well I'm freaking out in the inside don't worry. Just in retrospect it is kinda of cool. Like you are my daughter, my flesh and blood and you found me for some odd reason." Just then his face gets serious and he puts down the file.

"You're sick aren't you and you need an organ of some kind or money. You need money."

I don't know if he is being serious or not but I am guessing he is trying to break the tension in the room. I start to laugh a little and he laughs along with me.

"No. Nothing like that. My mom says when I want to find an answer to something I never give up. I just really wanted to know who my father was. Of course she didn't tell me until I was sixteen, she led me to believe that my real dad was dead. She finally told me when I found the records during a move." I shrug after telling the tale because honestly it doesn't bother me anymore. I was angry at my mom for probably a few weeks for lying but I guess she was doing it to protect me. He just nods and hands me back the file. I just shake my head and tell him that he can keep it.

"So no organs?" he says with a smile. I had to smile back because his is really contagious.

"No, all my organs are fine last time I checked."

"And money?"

He looks really sincere about it, like if I said yes he would pull out his check book and write down my desired amount. I just shake my head because even though I needed money but I wasn't here for that. I wasn't here for anything other than a simple meeting. He holds up a finger and goes over to the door, opening to reveal Agent David and McGee. Who both are pretending to look completely innocent. I could tell Tony wants to be mad but the corners of his mouth can't seem to stay down.

"Really guys?"

"Gibbs wants you." Ziva says.

Tony looks back at me and his eyes read 'and these are my co-workers'. I have to smile because he does not look at all surprised. He gestures for me to follow him and all four of us go back down to the cubicles and there was a silver – head man with a military hair-cut holding a coffee cup. I assume it was 'Gibbs' who doesn't look happy at all. Tony doesn't seem to mind, though. He just goes up to Gibbs and introduces me. I give a nervous wave and say, "Nice to meet you sir."

"I need to see you in your office." Tony states.

Gibbs just nods and they head toward the elevator and Tony glances back at me, telling me not to go anywhere yet. As soon as the elevator door closes, Tim and Ziva turn to me.

"For future reference, don't call him sir," Tim says.

I just nod and continue to stand awkwardly knowing they wanted to ask me something but probably not sure where to start.

"So, where is Gibbs' office?" I ask because I have no idea what else to say.

"The elevator." They both tell me at the same time.

'Well that is something'. I think, certainly a lot of privacy if he puts the emergency thing on, people really can't hear you. Just then the elevators doors open and I see Gibbs walk out with Tony right behind him.

"Don't you two have work to do?" Gibbs grumbles and then heads to his desk. They both mumble yes, boss and then turn to their computers like it is the most interesting thing ever.

"Want a tour?" Tony asks me and all I could do is nod. I mean I should be headed out to some more things but it seems this guy actually wants to hang out with me. Or feels sorry for me. I am going to go with the feeling sorry part.

He tells me to wait near the rear elevator, I go there and see him stop by Agent McGee's desk. He leans in to whisper something in his ear and then jogs backward to Ziva's desk and does the same thing. Suddenly, his attention is back on me and he smiles and motions for me to follow.

"We'll start from bottom to top," He declared.

Our first stop is autopsy and he warns me about what I might see. We walk and it is completely stainless steel and slightly chilled. It was completely clean, you wouldn't think that dead bodies were cut up, examined and stored here. An older gentlemen, not that much taller than me. With dark blonde hair and a solid red bow-tie. Tony introduces him as Dr. Mallard or 'Ducky' and me as just Maggie, I don't blame him for not adding the daughter part because that is still fresh news. We chat a little and his accent is amazing and I just have to tell him that. He smiles at the compliment and launches into a story about the origin of Scottish accents and then how some people confuses it with other similar accents. By the look on Tony's face it seems that he tells stories a lot.

Just then a younger guy, who is slouching just a little but seems to be about Tony's height, walks in. The agent address him as 'Autopsy Gremlin' but his name is Jimmy. Tony informs me that this stop is complete and on to the next. We go into the forensics lab and Tony warns me about Abby, which I instantly see why. She is bouncing up and down which makes her perfectly even pigtails move along to her music that is deadly loud.

I would have never guessed in a million years that this woman was a scientist. From the platform boots, a black mini-skirt with chains all over, her shirt with the name of a band that I don't recognize silver bat necklace. She certainly doesn't look like any scientist I know the only way I can tell is because of her white lab coat. Tony grabs for the remote that is sitting on the counter and turns the music off. She quickly turns around looking like she is to yell but she sees who it is and gives him a huge hug. Then she turns to me and gives me a bone – crushing hug and I swear if hugs could kill this would be the end of my life.

"Abby, she needs to breathe." Tony says, having a smirk on his face.

"Oh, right." She quickly mummers releasing me and giving me a smile. She gives me a tour of the lab. Even though it is your standard lab with the machines and computers and the ballistics lab. I am more impressed with the little things she's put in the lab to make it her own. From mini – dolls to strange artwork, that I couldn't even begin to guess what they were supposed to be, and of course her farting hippo. When were about to leave and she gives me another hug more bone – crushing than the last. Tony asks could I give them a minute and I am walking toward the elevator, not paying much attention to what is in front of me and run straight into another person.

An older, black man who just looks like he's important. He is wearing a stern look on his face.

"I'm so sorry, ummm… Mr…."

"Vance." He grumbles not looking happy.

"Well, Mr. Vance I'm sorry I wasn't looking."

"Who are you with?" He asks curiously.

I was about to answer him but then Tony comes out of the lab and asks me if I ready for the next stop, and spots Mr. Vance.

He immediately looks serious. "Director, how are you?"

I do an internal groan because only I would literally run into the director of NCIS.

"Fine, DiNozzo. She's with you?" Gesturing toward me.

"Yes, sir. Giving her a tour."

"Okay. Enjoy the rest of your tour Ms…?"

"Core. Margaret Core. Sir."

"Well, Ms. Core enjoy the rest of your tour. DiNozzo is one of our finest agents after all."

"Well, thank you Director." Tony says with a fake bow and we both step into the elevator.

"I can't believe I literally ran into the Director of NCIS." I mumble more to myself than him, once the door closes.

Tony just shrugs and look toward the front. "It could have been worse."

"How?" Seeing nothing else that could be worse.

He just shrugs again. "It could have been Gibbs with his coffee. Never mess with a Marine's coffee, if you want to live." He gives me a reassuring smile and we continue with the tour. We see everything from Integration to MTAC (of course asking for permission to enter.) We go back down stairs to find Ziva and Tim talking among themselves.

"Well, that concludes our ride Ms. Core. Please get out safely, make sure you have all your belongs and hope you enjoyed NCIS HQ ." Tony states in a professional amusement park voice ever.

"Thanks. But I actually have to go. The last bus of the night leaves in 10 minutes." I say checking my phone to make sure I got the time right.

"Where do you live?"

I rattle off my address and Tony just smiles again. "That is actually on my way home. I'll drive you."

I just look at him like he's grown two heads because between not completely freaking out, the tour and now offering me a ride. You would think that I was just an old friend instead of a daughter he just found out he had.

"But, don't you have to work?" I ask dumbfounded.

Just then Gibbs rounds the corner with a coffee cup in hand heading toward his desk. "Nope, you guys can go."

"Ummm…sure yeah. I mean if it is not too much trouble." Because why would I deny a free ride?

He quickly shakes his head and goes over to his desk to get his stuff. I make my rounds saying good-bye and they all say they were glad to meet me. To my surprise they ask to see me soon.

* * *

Thoughts? Feedback would be great.

I promise next chapter you will find out what exactly is going through Tony's mind about all of this.


	2. Chapter 2

_Tony's POV…_

I look over at Maggie, who is messing with her ring, for about the tenth time since we've been in the car. Straight brunette hair that ends a little pass her shoulders with faded blonde ends, blue – green eyes that seem to be on the green side today. She's tan but I can tell it's not a fake tan that most college girls that I know have. She's attractive, beautiful; I should use the word beautiful instead of attractive for my daughter.

'Daughter,' I can't believe it. Honestly, I have no idea what possessed me to give her a tour or a ride but I figured she looked nervous enough for the whole navy yard. Me asking a million and one questions would not have helped her nerves. Or mine, not that I am admitting that I have nerves or anything.

I have faced hundreds of criminals, been framed for murder on more than one occasion, been in hostage situations and have killed. So a twenty – year – old kid saying she was my daughter shouldn't freak me out or make me nervous. Nope I am not freaked out at all.

"So, what's your major?" I asked glancing over at her Grey American University sweatshirt. I was never one to do well in complete silence, and this one was the complete opposite of comfortable. She gives a small laugh before answering.

"Majors you mean. Film studies and computer science."

"You're a movie buff?" I asked, looking over at her with a new interest.

"Yeah, film and computers are kinda my things."

"Name all the James Bonds, in order including the year." I ask, not that I don't believe her but a little test never hurts.

She turns in her seat to face me and gives me a half smile. "Official or unofficial?"

"Oh we have challenger. Surprise me."

That makes her launch into a full – smile. She puts her finger on her chin, pretending to think and then launches into the list.

"Barry Nelson 1954, Bob Simmons 1962, The ever so popular and lovable Sean Connery 1962-1967, making his appearance in a sketch as James Bond is Roger Moore 1964, George Lazenby 1969, then Sean Connery made yet another appearance in 1971. 1973- 1985, we have Roger Moore playing James Bond now in movies. Christopher Cazenove played James Bond in 1973 in a documentary. Then for a third and final time Sean Connery, 1983. Then we have Timothy Dalton 1987-1989, Pierce Brosnan 1995-2002. Last but not least we have the latest James Bond who is played by Daniel Craig."

There aren't many things that will leave me speechless but she just did. I only can name a handful of people who can be that pierce about the history of James Bond. None of them, before today, was a twenty – year –old college girl. I let out a whistle of satisfaction, which makes her smile even more.

"Impressive."

She just shrugs and looks out the window again but seems way more relaxed than before. "I want to be a director or a producer maybe."

"What about the computer science?"

"I really like computers, I either want to go the cyber-crimes route or own my own computer company. I spend a lot of time on the computer."

"Don't tell me you play on-line?" I say raising my eyebrow and trying to give her a stern look.

She ducks her head a little and has a small – sheepish smile on now. "Guilty, very guilty. I wanted to be a video game designer at one point. I've applied to MIT for computer forensics or Information Technology for my masters."

I gaze at her for a good ten seconds before focusing back on the road. Being both a film buff and a computer geek (should I use that word for my daughter?), I never thought those things could co-exist in one person. There it is all in Maggie, I quickly shake my head and go back to the conversation.

"You know Agent McGee went to MIT for computer forensics."

"Really?"

I just nod my head and pull into the parking spot that she pointed out. She fiddles with her ring again and start to look everywhere except my face.

"Do you want to come in for a cup of coffee?" She asks glancing at me and then back at her bag. I just shrug, because that means that she's not ready to get rid of me yet. I follow her up to her apartment and once we step inside I start to look around. As soon I step in the apartment I look around. To the right there is door that leads to the kitchen.

The living room is about your average size, filled with a cherry – red couch and two recliners on both sides of it, facing a coffee table and a 32'' flat screen that is mounted on the wall. Matching the color of the furniture, there is a tall bookshelf filled with books and movies. Down the hall I could make out three doors. So, going with two bedrooms and a bathroom. What really catches my attention is a small, black round table with two American flags in a pencil holder. Laying in front of the vase is a navy symbol and an army one.

"No offense, but this looks too nice for a twenty – year - old college student to own on her own."

She just gives me a small laugh and pokes her head out of the kitchen. "My roommate is overseas for the next few weeks; I share with her. Besides, a family friend owns the building so we get a discount and in addition to a student discount."

I notice a lone key hanging from the key holder that she put her keys on. I look more closely and surprised to see that it seems to belong to a car, jeep to be specific.

"You have a car?"

"Yeah, but it wouldn't start this morning. We have a very much love – hate relationship, mostly hate."

I just give a laugh, while making my way over to the book-shelf of movies and books. "So, you like to read as well?"

"Ehh…most of those are school books. If, a movie is turned into a book I like to read the book at some point."

I pick up the book that seems to be just started and smile again when I realize that it is McGee's book. "Have you read this?" I say while she is coming out of the kitchen balancing cream and sugar in one hand and two coffee cups in another.

"Working on that. I like it so far though. Why have you?"

"Yeah. I actually know the author."

"Really?" She asks with a raised eyebrow, while putting the items in her hand on the table.

Before I could answer, her phone rings. She pulls it out of her pocket and gives a sigh before answering. "Yes, Daniel."

She makes her way to the bedroom but I can still hear her conversation. "No, no I am home….I got a ride….from friend….a new friend that you don't know…well I told you I had to do something…I had one class this morning and then I had to run an errand….no, no of course not."

"Yeah…of course you can come over…It's fine…haha probably not…well I have work tomorrow and something to do tomorrow morning….well it matters to me…look I really don't want to argue about it now….are you coming over or not?...okay...yes I will do that…yeah…okay see ya later."

She comes out again but wearing sweatpants and looking just a little pissed off.

"Everything okay?" I ask once she sits down on the couch.

"Yeah, that was just my boyfriend. I hate to be a bad host but I kind of have to kick you out he doesn't know that I went out and found my father today. He thinks that it is a stupid idea and I rather tell him I did it, when were alone."

I nod my head and fish in my pocket for my card, scribbling my cell number on the back. "Here. If you need anything," I say while handing it to her.

"Thanks…for you know, not freaking out," adding the last part, rather quickly.

"Well, thanks for telling me." Feeling a little sense of contentment knowing that I actually mean that.

"I'll call if I need anything, I promise," she said, holding up the card and carefully folding it in half.

"Or if you know, if you want to chat or anything," and I totally don't sound nervous when I say that.

She gives me one final smile and I'm out the door.

I finally get back to my place and greeted by an overly excited German Shepard. I give a quick pat on the head and head toward the kitchen.

"You're home finally," I hear Tim say as soon as I close the kitchen door.

"Yeah, sorry. Maggie invited me in for coffee and we got to talking…sorta of."

I lean in and give him a quick kiss and grab the plate from his hand and head toward the table.

"So you have a daughter?" Tim deciding to start off with the subject that is on both of our minds.

I laugh nervously because there is that word again. "Yeah, crazy right? I asked Abby can she do a DNA check. Even though the file, Maggie gave me, is legit."

I just shrug again because as soon as I looked into the file, I knew it was just not B.S. results.

"You know she can name all the James Bonds in order, by year. That just proves she is mine."

"Because that would be your own personal test," McGee murmured while wearing a smirk on his face.

I just roll my eyes. "She likes movies and computers and she wants to go to MIT."

"She does?" He asked looking more curious than before.

"Hmmm."

"So does she want anything? Or was she merely being curious."

"Surprisingly, just curious. I asked her if she needed money."

"And organs." Tim adds with a smile.

"Yes, but she said curiosity got the best of her. I gave her my card if she needs anything."

"Yeah, well she's dealt with NCIS before. I looked her up. A friend of hers was a murder victim five years ago. She was a suspect but she didn't do it, of course." He added quickly before I could ask.

"Why was she a suspect?"

"You know the usual, last to see the victim, last time she saw him they got into an argument." He says nonchalantly and I don't blame him. Usually, that is the people who goes first on the suspect list and not that easy to get completely off of it.

"Was it here?"

"No, San Diego."

"Marine?"

"Sailor." With that I think back to the navy symbol I saw on the table. Most likely in memory of her friend and maybe the same for a lost army friend.

"She seems like a good kid. I am not sure about her boyfriend though." Still not being able to shake the gut feeling that he was not good news.

"He was over there?"

"No, he called her. Guessing wanting to know if he could come over. I don't know something just didn't feel right."

I look over at him, while he seems to be thinking about what to say. "Well, go over there in a couple of days or invite her over then you can ask her about it."

"Wait, so you don't mind me trying to build a relationship with her?"

"Of course not, I would love for you two to be close. If this has anything to do with being like your father, don't worry; you are nothing like him."

"So, are you going to take this building thing with her slow?" Tim asks, sensing that I don't really want to talk about comparing me to my dad.

"I think I am, even though I want to know everything about her. I think easing would be better. You have to ease in when getting to know the awesomeness of a DiNozzo."

Tim just rolls his eyes and gather both our plates. "Well, the awesome DiNozzo has dish duty tonight."

"But I did them last night." Whining a little.

"Tough," is all he replies before giving me another smirk as he goes out the door.

The next late morning we're both in the park with Jethro, letting him run around when he spots a squirrel. Looking over at Tim, I can tell we are both thinking the same thing. We don't want to chase after him, especially after running 3 miles, but since he is getting further and further away, it is clearly unavoidable.

"Jethro! Stop!" I yell, knowing it won't stop him but trying never hurts right?

Finally, catching up with him we see him laying down on his back receiving what is looking like a satisfying belly-rub.

"I am so sorry miss." Tim starts to say, sounding as out of breath as I am.

The woman just simply waves her hand our direction. "No, no it is fine."

She finally un - buries her face from his fur, looks up and gives us a smile. "Hi, Tony, Tim."

"Maggie, hi."

* * *

Thank you all who have favorite, alerted and reviewed so far! :)

I was wondering if you guys would want an extended Maggie P.O.V. Or a Maggie P.O.V, then a Tim P.O.V?

Let me know!

Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

_ENJOY!_

* * *

_Maggie's POV…_

I slam the car door out of frustration, after making sure I have everything.

"Stupid car," I mummer, resisting the urge to kick it. Of course it would break down on my way to work, which is on the opposite side of town. I pull out my phone and hit speed dial number four.

"This is Stu's tow truck and car Repair Company, if you need a tow we got you covered. Just a leave a message after the beep."

I inwardly groan because even though I knew I was going to get the machine, I was really hoping I wouldn't.

"Hey, Charlie or Stu. It is Maggie, sorry to call so early but my car broke down and if you can pick it up that would be great….."

"I was wondering when I would hear from you this month." I hear on the other side of the phone and can't help but smile.

"Sorry for calling so early Charlie."

"No, don't fuss over it. I can come pick it up once Stu gets in. I have your key and if we can fix it then we'll drop it off."

"You guys are life – saviors. 1569 Dombar Rd."

"Got it. See ya Mags."

"Bye."

With that done I walk over to the bus stop. After about five minutes of waiting I see a squirrel run pass me followed by a very large German Shepard. The dog immediately stops once the squirrel is safely up the tree. Seeming to notice my presence for the first time I gesture the dog over, reach for his tag on his collar and smile a little when I recognize the surname. Somehow, me patting his head results into a full blown belly rub.

The next thing I know, I start to hear the cries of his owners and peek out the corner of my eye. I am not surprised to see Tim coming down the street but I am surprised to see Tony right behind him. I bury my face back in his fur and reassure them that he is totally fine.

Once I un - bury my face and let go of Jethro, Tim gives a small whistle and he is on his feet walking toward them.

"Sorry, I just like dogs a little bit too much." I say giving them a shrug.

Tony quickly shakes his head "No, no it is perfectly fine. Bus?"

I give a sigh. "Sadly. My car broke down over at Dombar street. I called a tow but they can't get it until later. Of course it would break down on the complete opposite side of town where I work."

"Do you want a ride? You would have to put up with Jethro in the back but I don't see that as being a problem since he seems to like you," Tony asked, sounding a little hesitant.

I look over at Tim who is just nodding in agreement. "Sure, if you two don't mind."

They both reassure me that they don't as I follow them back to their car. I climb into the backseat and give them directions to my job.

"Oh before I forget, Mags. Tim's secret identity is Thom E. Gemcity." Tony says once we are on the road.

"You wrote Deep Six?" I asked a little surprised.

"Yeah, he did."

"Well, so far I enjoy it, it is good. I would ask you questions but I am pretty sure you get that a lot."

"Oh, you can ask me questions." Tony says

"Tony I don't think you are capable of doing that." Tim mummers giving him a sideways glance.

"So am"

"So not."

"So am"

Just then Tim lightly punches Tony in the shoulder.

"Hey! No distracting the driver that is really mean." Tony said glaring at Tim and then looking back at the road.

Tim just rolls his eyes and then turns in his seat to look at me. "So Tony says that you want to go to MIT?"

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for a reply it will probably be a while. Seeing that I send in all my stuff in yesterday morning."

"Have you visited?"

"Not yet, but there is this theater near campus…"

"Ummm…Bassit Children's theater right?"

"Right! But umm… I have an interview there for a summer director position at the end of next month. By some miracle I got off on both of my jobs for three days. So I have the opportunity to visit MIT while I am up there."

"Wait, when do you graduate?" Tony asked peering at me through the rear view mirror.

"In May. I took a bunch of summer classes so I can graduate a year early."

"She sounds more like your kid than mine, Tim."

He just rolls his eyes again but have a hint of a smile on his face. "So you will be graduating with?"

"A bachelor's in Film Studies, which hopefully will help me with this job and look good on my résumé, bachelors in computer science and a minor in psychology. I took five psychology classes and I needed six to qualify for a minor so I said what the heck." Saying the last part fast before they started asking questions.

They both just nod. After about ten more minutes of conversation, I can see the sign to my job.

"We are here."

I take a quick glance at my watch and smile. "With five minutes to spare, thanks guys, you saved me from being late and getting yelled at by my boss."

"Trusting you will not go and chase after random woodland creatures again." I stage – whisper to Jethro who barks happily and licks my face.

"Hey!" Tony yells leaning over Tim to talk to me through the passenger's window. "You need a ride when you get off?"

I bite my lip, thinking that I should take it but not wanting to ruin their Saturday evening. So I quickly shake my head reassuring them I am fine even though they look totally un - convinced. I wave a final goodbye and head inside the store.

The unconvinced look is confirmed when I see Tim in a different car, in front of the store after closing time. I shake my head and smile a little, thinking maybe they do actually care. I knock softly on the window not wanting to startle him, since he looks preoccupied with the file he is reading. He quickly looks over at me, shuts the file and rolls down his window.

"You're back"

"Yeah, I was in the neighborhood and wanted to see if you needed anything." I have to smile again because we both know that he is obviously lying.

"Actually, my ride bailed on me. I mean if you don't mind." Failing to mention that my ride bailed on me again.

"No, no I don't mind at all." He says as he places the file in the back seat.

"Okay let me just get my bag." I start to walk back in but then turn back around and lean my head back into the window.

"If you don't mind can you come in? It is just that my friend is a huge fan of your books. I am positive that he will kill me if he found out that I am hanging out with you and fail to introduce him to you."

He gives a small laugh but grabs his keys and gets out of the car anyways.

We reach the back of the store to the employ's lounge and I see my friend Kayla sitting on the couch with a magazine in hand.

"Hey, Kayla. Phil still here?"

She looks up and was about to answer when she looks over at Tim. "Oh, hi." He says hi back and then she turns back to me smiling. "Phil, is going to have a field day."

"Why exactly am I going to have a field day?" Phil questions while coming from the bathroom. Me and Kayla just exchange looks and then he follows our eyes and he has a face splitting grin on his face when he notices Tim.

"Before you shriek," I say slowly.

"I do not shriek!"

"You do but anyways, Mr. Gemcity this is my good friend Phil. He's a fan."

"Huge fan, Mr. Gemcity just love your work and the characters and the plot is just amazing." Saying all of this a mile a minute while shaking Tim's hand more aggressively with each word.

"Phil, if you don't let go of his hand you are going to break it. I am pretty sure he needs it," Kayla states while putting her magazine down.

"Oh, right. Sorry Mr. Gemcity," He says realizing how hard he is shaking his hand.

"It is fine." Tim reassuring him and giving him a smile. "And you can call me Tim."

"Tim, right. You know that's my middle name, Timothy, but you know it has the name Tim in it. Ummm… how do you know Maggie?"

"Remember that thing I told you I did yesterday?" I say

"Oh, finding your birth father," Kayla replies.

"Yeah, well this is his co-worker and friend."

"That is so cool." Phil said.

"You should tell him what you are doing with his book." Kayla says sounding amused.

"Oh, right. Well ummm I take this class at American with Maggie and it's called Literature and Film. This paper we have to do, is we have to pick a book that haven't been turned into a movie. We get to pick the actors, actress, directors and what we would add and take away for the movie and give a reasoning for each pick. I picked yours."

"Yeah because you wouldn't give anyone else a chance to pick it. As soon as the professor put the sheet down you were the very first one. You literally ran up to his desk." I mummer glaring at him.

"I didn't run, I walked swiftly." He said sticking his tongue out at me.

"Anyways, I have to go, early start tomorrow." I say while picking up my bag.

"Oh right. Do you still want me to pick you up and we go together?" Kayla says moving towards me.

"Yeah, that would be great, thanks." Giving her a hug and then I look over at Phil who is talking to Tim looking completely and totally star-sturck. He then goes over to his bag and gets out his worn copy of the first Deep Six book;that is covered in sticky notes, highlights and side notes.

"Can you sign this I know it looks a mess but it is all organized I swear."

Tim laughs again and just takes the pen out of his hand. "Are you a film studies major as well?" Tim asks.

Phil nods really fast and then nods no really fast again. "No and yes. Well it is my minor. I am a forensics major," Tim smiles again and continues writing. He finally finishes and hands the book and pen back.

"Good luck on your paper. I actually wouldn't mind reading it when you are completely done with it."

"Really?" By the look on Phil's face you would think that Tim just told him he won the lottery.

"Yeah, I am curious."

"Okay, oh wow. Pressure not that it is a bad thing. Give me more an excuse to do well on it. I mean not that I slack off and not try my best on papers and projects it is just that…"

"And on that note we are leaving before you say something to embarrass yourself." I state going toward the exit.

I give one final goodbye to the both of them. Once we are in the car, I let my head fall back and give a sigh of relief.

"I swear you made Phil's entire life." I finally say after we get on the road.

"He seems like a nice guy."

"He is, he's a little bit too much sometimes but he wouldn't a hurt fly and he is loyal to a fault."

"That's good, I like fans who won't hurt anyone." I give him a sideways glance but decide not to question him about it.

"So where is Tony?"

"A frat buddy of his came into town. They are out, probably at a bar or something."

I start to twist my ring because even though this kind of sheds more light to my theory, I could still be wrong.

"So, are you and Tony an item?" And I mentally kick myself because I am pretty sure I could have worded that better.

Even though it is dark, I can still see him start to blush a little. I smile because my hunch was right.

"Yeah, we're dating."

"How long?"

"A year and 4 months but we've known each other for a while."

"Marriage?" And where the heck did that question come from?

He is silent for a moment and I look over and I could see he is wearing that adorable pout I saw yesterday.

"We haven't really talked about it."

"But if he asked you would say yes in a heartbeat." There goes my foot in my mouth.

Then he turns even redder and shifts his attention back to the road. "Tony tells me that you are seeing someone."

I just give a sigh and turn my attention on the window. "Yeah but that's complicated. I am starting to believe we have no business being together. That could also be due to the fact it's kind of a stressful week, with projects and papers being due. Plus, I'm taking a friendship and relationship psychology class and that is making me over-analysis my relationships of all types."

"Is that why you went and found Tony?"

I bite my lip trying to see if that is the right reason. "Part of the reason."

"He likes you no worry."

I just had to snort at that "He barely knows me."

"You can name all the James Bond's, in order, by year. I can't even do that. So that just makes you a little bit higher in the liking pole than me."

"I am sure he loves you very much."

He just smiles and focus backs on the road. "Do you mind if we stop by the grocery store?"

"No, not at all. I actually have to get some food or I will be eating take out for the fourth night in a row. Sadly, my wallet cannot afford that."

We pull into the store and go our separate ways when we get inside. When we meet back up twenty minutes later I look into his cart and surprised to see it nearly full.

"Feeding the entire navy?" I question.

"We're hosting a party. The Ohio vs. Michigan basketball game. It's a big deal to Tony. He went to Ohio."

"Yeah, I know the game. My uncle went to Michigan and my aunt went to Ohio. One year I went to the game live with the both of them. After that I vowed to never go or watch that game with them because they were both equally embarrassing. I remember my mom telling me, she told me so because she made the same mistake before I was born and that was just when they been out for a year." I say laughing at the memory.

"I've tried to get out of it but I live at the house that we are hosting it at and I promised him that I won't lock myself in my study." He adds with a shrug.

"Well, I am sure that it won't be that horrible."

"Ehh, you have not seen Tony watch sports especially Ohio," Tim says with a small smile.

Looking over his cart I decide to change the subject. "I actually have a couple coupons with me for the things you are buying."

"No, I don't want to take away your coupons."

"Oh no I insist I have a lot in my bag. I owe you guys anyway for taking me to work and you for taking me home."

"You owe us nothing. Happy to help."

He gives me a smile and I smile back because I don't know what else to say. We check out and drive back to my apartment and he helps unload the bags. About a half hour later after talking some more and coffee he gets up to leave.

"You should come tomorrow, to the party I mean. The team will be there, a few of Tony's frat brothers and a couple of our other friends. It should be fun, despite the screaming."

"I have work until 6:00."

"Game starts at 5:30."

It is so tempting just to say yes because of how he is looking at me. And I swear if he pulls the puppy dog look on me, because he looks like the kind of person that can easily pull it off, I know I will cave.

"I'll think about it and I promise I am not just saying that to brush you off." I quickly add, wanting to reassure him that I am really not just letting him down easy.

"Okay good. So maybe see you tomorrow?"

"Maybe." He gives one final smile, hands me the address and he is out of the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Maggie's P.O.V**

I nervously glance at my watch for the fifth time since leaving my car. '7:00'. I shift the container to my left hand and knock on the door. I hear the locks on the door come un done and it swings opens revealing Tony, wearing faded jeans and a Ohio basketball jersey with the word 'BUCKEYE' in orange written across the chest and the number sixteen underneath.

"Maggie!" He says giving me his winning smile and for some reason that makes me a little less nervous.

"Hey, Tony. Tim did tell you that I could come right?"

"Yeah, yeah absolutely. You just made in time for half time. Come in, come in." Leading me into the living room.

I look down at the pile of shoes near the door and take mine off using my feet, not knowing exactly what to say next.

"So, guessing your car liked you today?" He questions, gesturing toward the keys around my wrist.

That makes me smile because even I was surprised that my car has been extra generous to me today. "Yeah, it's really been on its best behavior today. I parked down the street, since your drive – thru was full."

He simply nods and gestures toward the item in my hand. "What's in the container?"

I look down at the container forgetting for just a moment that I brought it. "Oh, red velvet cupcakes with cream cheese filling and vanilla frosting. I didn't know how many people were here so I made two dozen."

"You made them yourself," sounding a little surprised.

"Yep, even the filling and frosting." I say with a gleam of pride because even though the cupcakes themselves were no problem. I have always had a little trouble with homemade frosting and fillings but I know for a fact they turned out well.

He takes the container and eyes them more closely. "Looks delicious, come on everyone is downstairs."

Following him downstairs I see that the jersey he is wearing is actually his.

"You played?"

"Yeah, all four years. Point guard." I can just hear the pride in his voice. "Do you play any sports?"

"I played softball for six years. Pitcher. Occasional left-fielder."

I stop once I get to the bottom steps and just stare in awe. "Wow nice set – up."

The flat screen is mounted on the wall with it being surrounded by what has to be hundreds of DVD's. An L - shaped couch, a love seat, 4 recliners. A few foldable chairs scattered throughout the room. A foosball table in the back of the room, a sizeable popcorn machine in the corner next to a mini fridge and a large rectangle table filled with food.

"Thanks. Hey everyone!" He yells out, getting everyone's attention.

"This is Maggie." I give a sheepish wave to the room.

"Hi, Maggie." They all say in unison similar to what they would do an AA meeting.

"Mags, you've met the team and that is Jimmy's wife Breena. This is Ralph and his fiancé Linda. That is Robert, Catherine and Brenda. This is Brandon. And that is Brad Pitt. No relation. Oh and Maggie brought homemade cupcakes." He says while pointing out the people and then to the container in his hand. He moves over to the table of food and make a small arrangement for the container so it can fit.

"We have plenty of food and drinks so help yourself." he says before moving back to his seat and attention back on the game.

I shift my bag off my shoulder, place it in the corner of the room and go over to the large buffet of food. As soon as I finish putting some food on my plate, I see Tim coming down the stairs and he instantly spots me.

"Hey, you made it." He says after making his way over to me.

"Yeah, I just got here. Nice set up by the way."

"Thanks. It's Tony's holy grail."

"I umm… bought cupcakes," suddenly feeling nervous again.

"You didn't have to bring anything, but thanks." Tim says while putting one in his mouth.

"Hmmm…homemade?"

"Yeah."

"Well, they are delicious. These might even beat out Ziva's baking but don't tell her that," he stage whispers.

Just then Ziva comes over and gives a small slap on his cheek. "I heard that and I do not mind sharing the lemonlight with Maggie." She says flashing a smile toward my way.

"Lime." Tim mumbles almost automatically. "Anyway, make yourself comfortable Mags." Giving me one last smile and moving toward the couch.

"These are really delicious, Maggie." Ziva says after tasting one.

"Thank you Ziva. I wanted to ask you, where your accent is from? It sounds really familiar but I cannot place it."

"I am from Israel."

"Tel Aviv?"

"Yes."

"It is gorgeous there." Having a brief flashback from when I visited there.

She then she looks at me with a new interest. "You have been there?"

I just nod while swallowing my food. "Ever since I was eleven my mom decided that I needed to experiences the joys of traveling and different cultures. So every summer she let me pick a place but I could never pick one off the top of my head. So I would take my globe, spin it, close my eyes and whatever my finger lands on, as long as my mom approved, we would go there. When I was seventeen I picked Israel. Tel Aviv to be specific."

"Your mom sounds like a very smart woman."

"Very smart indeed. So you bake as well?"

"Yes, I find it very relaxing actually."

"So, what do you think of Tony so far?" She says looking over at Tony who is completely engrossed in the game.

I have to think about that question a bit because I honestly don't know how to answer that. Not yet anyway. "He seems nice. Tim says he likes me."

"McGee is right."

"I just didn't except for him to be so accepting and welcome of me being his daughter."

"Well, you were certainly a surprise. The sperm bank told him a few years back that no one wanted his sperm."

"Obviously, that was a lie," I say more to myself than her.

"And hopefully by the end of the night I will be $100 richer." Ziva says once Michigan have the ball, makes a basket then it cuts to commercial.

"Not a chance Ziva, they are only up by ten points. We still have time for a comeback." Tony says making his way over to where we are standing. "I hope you're being nice."

"I should be saying that to you," Ziva shot back.

"I am always nice, how could you accuse me of anything else?" Just then Gibbs comes up to him and slaps him in the back of his head.

"What was that for?" Tony whines in a voice that reminds me of a six – year old in trouble.

"Telling lies."

"Right! Sorry boss."

"Your cupcakes are good Maggie," Gibbs says directing his attention on me.

"Thank you. Agent Gibbs."

"Just Gibbs is fine."

Just then I heard a loud clanking noise of what sounded like medal. I turn my head toward the stairs and see Abby holding ice and beer in both of her hands.

"You know you guys are lucky that I love you, I had to go to three stores for ice. Three! Because apparently ice is the greatest thing ever now. Then I dropped the first case of beer, which was not my fault and so I had to get another case. Well I guess getting the beer was fine but still three stores. Ridiculous."

"And this is why we love you," Tony declares giving her a kiss on the cheek and taking the items from her hand. Just then she turns and notices me.

"Maggie!" She yells just a little bit too loudly which results in an evil glare or two from the people on the couch.

"Sorry." "I am so glad to see you here. I didn't know you were coming."

"Yeah, Tim invited me."

"Well good job Timmy. Come sit with us." Then, before I know it, I am being pulled to one of the love seats while trying not to spill my food and then sandwiched between her and Ziva.

The rest of the night is filled with endless complements on my cupcakes, more cheering and booing at the refs, being almost positive that Tony and his friends were going to have a heart attack when Ohio missed a few obvious shots and finally Ohio coming out on top with five seconds to spare. Also, feeling bad for all us when the buzzer goes off and the screams that immediately follows. I end up help clean up the basement and taking the trash out with Tony.

"Thanks for coming," He says after we dump the trash in the dumpster.

"You're welcome. I'm glad Tim invited me. I was only going to stay for an hour but I guess I just got caught up in the excitement."

"Are you okay driving at night? You can always crash here."

"I drive at night all the time. Since I work late hours so I am good but thanks." Surprised at his generous offer.

We get back inside and only Abby and Gibbs are left putting the last of the things in the fridge and I see Tim come up the serving platters.

"Is that everything?" Tony asked.

"Yep, it is clean for the most part. Heavy duty cleaning have to wait until later."

"So if you guys don't need any more help I will be off." Abby declares going around and hugging both of them and then stopping in front of me.

"It was so nice to see you again. Don't be a stranger and if anyone ever does anything mean to you just tell me, I can make them go away leaving no evidence," whispering the last part.

"Thank you Abby and trust me I will let you know," and then gives me another bone – crushing hug. I am telling you if hugs could kill.

Then Gibbs gives a brief goodbye to the both of them and gives me a smile, well more like a half smile, shakes my hand and says something along the lines that he would like to see me soon. Then both he and Abby are off which leaves me alone with Tim and Tony.

"Well, I am off to bed. Thanks again, Maggie, for coming. Are you going to let Jethro out or should I?" Tim says directly the last part to Tony.

"I'll do it. Goodnight." Tony replies leaning over to give him a kiss. "See you in bed," Tim gives me one last hug and then heads up the stair. Less than a minute later I hear Jethro coming down the stairs and he is in front of me barking and looking really eager for a belly-rub.

"Want to walk him with me and then come back to get your stuff?"

"Sounds like a plan," I say giving him a smile.

* * *

I am not sure of the position that Tony played, but if anyone knows feel free to tell me.

Oh and if anyone is wondering about Maggie's mother, you will find out next chapter. (Which is a Tony P.O.V)


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy!

* * *

**Tony's P.O.V. **

"Hey, Tony have you seen…"

I quickly start to shush Tim, pointing to the couch and gesturing him toward the kitchen. I don't let him talk again until the kitchen door is closed.

"Now you were saying?"

"Have you seen my keys? And I thought she was going home?" Pointing back to the living room, where Maggie was currently sleeping on the couch. I pull out his keys from my pocket and he raises his eyebrow.

"I moved your car so she can fit her car in the drive-way," I mummer giving him a shrug and giving my attention back to the coffee machine.

"And Maggie?"

I give a sigh and turn back to him. "I was going to walk her to her car after we took Jethro out. Well, we took him out and ended up just talking for about half an hour. When we got back inside, I came in here to get some leftovers for her and when I went back out she was sleep on the couch. I really didn't want to disturb her, I didn't tell you because you were knocked out by the time I got into bed."

"Tony, I am not mad that she slept over. Just some type of warning would have been nice." He says with a small smile and leans over to give me a kiss. I pull back after a few seconds despite him pouting.

"Yeah, I know you wouldn't be mad."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." I say and even I know it sounds a little too defensive.

Tim just raises his eyebrows again but doesn't say anything, just goes into the cabinets and gets the cups. And I swear he's been taking lessons from Gibbs because he got this quiet thing down almost perfectly.

I just sigh and run my hands through my hair.

"I got up early, despite the fact I'm not going in this morning, I came down to check on her and her cell phone was vibrating really loudly so I go and grab it. There are ten missed calls all from the same number, her boyfriend 'Daniel'. He left her a couple voicemail but I couldn't hear them…password protected."

"And your gut is saying danger." Tim states after thinking it over a little.

"Yeah and screaming possessive." And I don't mean to sound like one of those over-protective parents it is just that ignoring gut feelings have never gone well for me.

"Let me guess you want me to trace the number and look him?"

"It is like you're reading my mind," I say with a grin.

"And what a scary place that is." He teases while holding out his hand for the number.

But before I could say anything else, Maggie walks in looking tired but kind of refreshed at the same time.

"Sorry I fell asleep on you guys couch," She says sounding really apologetic.

"No, no it is fine." Tim says shaking his head.

"Yeah, totally. You could have just crashed in our guest room."

She smiles a little and just shakes her head. "I am still sorry I really just didn't realize how tired I was. Is one of those for me?" Pointing to the coffee cup that was sitting on the counter.

I just nod as she reaches for the cup and pours cream and sugar in.

"Thank you," Maggie quietly says after taking a few sips of it.

Just then her cell phone goes off but she doesn't immediately reach for it. She puts her coffee down and grabs for it then shoots off a text message and gives a small sigh once she's finished.

"Anything wrong?" Tim asks, sounding so casual.

"No, just Daniel being Daniel. It is fine though, no worries," and me and Tim just exchange a look.

"Well, I need to get to work. See you later Tony…Bye Maggie, and you can crash here anytime."

"You're not going to work?" Maggie asks looking over at me with a puzzled look.

"Tim is making me go to the doctor's." I whine putting on a fake pout.

"Sorry, for wanting your lungs to be okay. He's coming in the afternoon," Tim shot back.

"My lungs are perfectly fine."

"Yeah, yeah sure. I believe those words when they are coming out of Brad's mouth." Tim says grabbing his cup and giving me a quick kiss.

"Jethro is waiting for you." I hear him yell out before closing the main door.

"You can use the shower, if you want."

"Umm…yeah I have a change of clothes in my car. I mean if you're sure, I really don't want to be a burden."

"You're not a burden, at all." I say giving her my best serious face.

"So upstairs…"

"First door on your left, towels are in the closet." She gives a small smile.

By the time I get back inside, Maggie is coming back down the stairs dressed in a plain sweatshirt and jeans.

"Someone looks more awake now." I say lightly.

She laughs while making her way over to her bag.

"Yeah, I am. And I just learned that my morning class got canceled so I don't have to be on campus until 10:45."

"Ah canceled classes one of the best parts of college, well the parties and spring breaks but canceled classes are definitely up there." I say while going in the kitchen to feed Jethro.

I go back into the living room to find Maggie looking at the different photographs that are scattered across the walls. Then her attention shifts from the photographs to the piano that is settled in the corner.

"You play?" She questions turning to face me.

"Yeah."

"Are you any good?" She teases.

"I would like to think so."

She runs a finger over the top of the cover. "I think my roommate is saving money for a piano just like this one. She keeps saying once I move out she is going to turn my room into her music room. Which I find kind of funny because I am not musical in the least bit."

"No?"

She just shakes her head but smiles. "So, what time is your appointment?"

"9:30. So, I need to get out of here before 8:45, 9:00."

"May I ask what is wrong with your lungs?"

"I got the plague a while back," I say with a shrug and I could just hear her jaw drop despite the fact my back was facing her. I turn back around to face her and like I predicted there she was staring at me with her mouth wide open.

"Like the actual plague, the Bubonic Plague." I just nod because despite the fact I have been known to stretch the truth just a little, I wouldn't lie about something so big.

"Hey, if you don't believe me just ask the team. Well, everyone except Ziva cause she wasn't part of our team yet. Actually we didn't even know her at the time."

She quickly shakes her head causing drops of water from the ends of her hair to fall on the carpet.

"I believe you, so it must have been made in like a lab or something like that. Right?"

"Yeah, it came in an envelope, I grabbed it from McGee's hand and opened it. I only breathed a little in but just my luck it caused a lot of damage. For a while I thought our co-worker Kate had it but she lied about that, probably to keep me company in isolation." I have no idea what caused me to say that last part because I usually leave that out.

"That was nice of her."

"Yeah" I mumble quietly going back to that day for a moment.

"I should go," she suddenly says while standing up from her spot on the couch.

"So soon," realizing how much I actually like having her as company.

"Yeah, ummm… my mom died last year from Leukemia. She had this tradition I guess you can call it. She celebrated her birthday and mine for a whole week instead of just the day. Since last Wednesday I have been going to her gravesite, for about thirty minutes or so every morning. Her birthday is this coming Wednesday. Since I don't have class I can be with there longer." And I could tell that she was trying to keep her tone casual but failing.

"They say time heals all wounds." She says after putting her hair in a bun and looking down at her ring.

"Yeah, well that is something people say when dealing with death."

"What they don't tell you is how much time it takes. I'm guessing you know a thing or two about losing people. Being a cop and then a federal agent."

"Way more than I would like to but go, spend time with your mom. Don't let me hold you up."

She gives me another smile, grabs her bag and make her way over to the door.

"Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Does it get easy? With time?"

For a split second I think about lying. Saying yes it does but I figure she deserves the truth.

"My mom died when I was eight. That was several lifetimes ago but it still hurts sometimes at the most random times. It gets easier by a little but it never gets easy."

"Thanks, well I better get going. But call me or I'll call you and we can set something up like dinner or some other bonding thing," flashing me a smile .

"Yeah, yeah that sounds great."

"Great. Bye. And bye Jethro!" She calls out toward the kitchen and just then he comes out and eagerly waits for a pat.

As soon as she is out the door I go up to Tim's study and look out the window that has a perfect view of our drive-way. I see her have a little trouble with her car but after what seems the third attempt it roars to life. After pulling into the road she gives one last glance at the house and is off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Maggie's P.O.V**

I stop right outside of my apartment building to check my phone, which is going off for what seems like the hundredth time today.

_Happy Birthday! You're finally legal-legal! :)__  
_

I smile at the message, pocket my cellphone and enter the building. Yeah some birthday, I think to myself. I just got off after working a double – shift, granted at my request, but still it was busier than I excepted it to be. I didn't necessarily feel like going out with my friends, which I know would mean going to a bar and getting drunk.

Tony and Tim canceled dinner because of work and said they would give me a call if it is not too late. I finally get to my door and have to shift the flowers and few gifts to my other hand to reach my keys. As soon as I put my keys and gifts on the coffee table, I could tell something is different about the apartment but I cannot place my finger on it.

Just then I smell something very delicious coming from the kitchen. So, having no other defense I slowly make my way toward the kitchen and peek around the corner and see…nothing. Just when I was going to accept the fact that the smell was coming from next door and my brain is clearly messing with me. I hear 'surprise', I turn around and see both Tony and Tim smiling at me with grin on their faces. And then there is me probably looking like a complete idiot with a bouquet of flowers aimed at them.

"You guys scared the crap out of me. I thought you had a case?" I ask, still trying to get over my mini-heart attack.

"We did but we finished around six," Tim replies

"The wife did it," Tony says gleefully.

"Ex-wife," Tim says with an eye-roll.

"They were not legally divorced yet. Anyway, nice job on trying to defend yourself with those flowers," Tony says making his way towards the oven.

"It was all I had. I highly doubt you can kill someone with these flowers. The thorns are cut off," I mummer looking over them.

"Ziva could," They both say at the same time.

"Now are you hungry? Because Tony made lasagna and there is a salad waiting to be finished," I just smile, put my stuff in my room and help with the rest of dinner.

Once we are settled they both have a bottle of wine and Long Island Tea for me and making way too big deal about it.

"You two do know that I've had alcohol before?" I say teasing while pouring the wine.

"Not legally, unless you already had alcohol today?"

"Well, I haven't had wine legally. So here is to being legal I guess," I say holding up my glass because why not go along with the excitement they have.

"To being legal." They say clicking their glass and drinking from it.

"So how exactly did you get in my apartment?" I question

"Tony picked the lock," Tim replies casually like it is an everyday occurrence.

"It was Tim's idea. I was perfectly fine with just going to your job."

"So two federal agents broke into my apartment. What if you got caught?"

"Trust me, we could just flash our badges and no one would ask too many questions," Tony says with a grin.

"I am glad to hear that you are putting good use to your federal badge," Teasing him not really surprised to hear that federal badges are used for more than they should.

"So" I say clearing my voice. "I am going to guess that you guys met through work."

"And you would be correct," Tony replies putting another piece of lasagna in his mouth.

"So how did you two become a couple exactly?"

"Do you want to take this one?" Tony says looking toward Tim.

Tim just shakes his head and smiles "No, you're her dad you tell her."

"Well, probie and I here were having what you would call a seven - year itch."

"Bitch, if you are talking to Ziva," Tim interrupts

"Hey, you had your chance and you denied it. No interruptions."

Tim just rolls his eyes but gestures toward Tony so he can continue.

"Anyway, it didn't affect us in the field. I still had his six and he still had mine. But it got worse while we were in the office. Everyone noticed but to us it was just us fighting. Gibbs was hosting a dinner, attendance mandatory. And for some reason Ziva and Abby decided that was the perfect time for us to make- up."

Flashback:

_"__Abby, what is so important that you have to tell me down here in Gibbs' basement." McGee said rather annoyed that he was being dragged from his seat down to the basement. _

_"__You and Tony need to make up." Abby said putting her hands on her hips. _

_Tim just rolls his eyes. "Tony and I are fine."_

_"__You guys are not fine! What if your fighting starts to affect your performance in the field?"_

_"__Now, you sound like Gibbs. It is not going to affect us in the field. We are perfectly fine."_

_"__Timmy, I care about you and Tony and if you two get hurt because you guys weren't watching each other's back…"_

_Just then Ziva opened the door, holding Tony with a firm grip leading him half-way down to the stairs. Once he saw Tim he tried going back up but Ziva blocked the door. _

_"__You will talk to him."_

_"__There is nothing to talk about. Zi-vah now get away from the door."_

_Just then Abby ran up the stairs joining Ziva in the human shield. "You two will not come out until you've worked out your issues."_

_Just then they slipped out locking the door behind them. _

_"__Tony, it is locked." McGee said to Tony after he tried to unlock it after several minutes. _

_"__I can just shoot it open," Tony suggested. _

_"__Do you have a death wish? Gibbs will kill you the instant that door falls open."_

_Tony gave another sigh while walking down the stairs and leaning on the wall. _

_"__Tony whatever I did to you I am sorry. Now with that being said can we please make up or pretend to make up so we can get out of here, even though this is Gibbs' holy grail. I am pretty sure he would keep us here until Monday morning. And I have a date tomorrow with Anneabelle and…"_

_"__Oh my God! Anneabelle this, Anneabelle that. You have been talking about Anneabelle for the past two months and you know what I am sick of it," Tony grunted in total frustration. _

_"__You are getting mad at me for talking about my girlfriend? How does that make any sense? You constantly talk about your dates, openly to anyone that would listen."_

_"__I haven't talked about a date in a month. You talk about this Anneabelle like she hung the fucking moon!"_

_"__I love her!" McGee shot back_

_"__You barley know her Tim," Tony said kicking himself off the wall in one swift motion and getting into Tim's personal space. _

_"__Yes, I do. We met in…"_

_"__Yeah, you met when you went to John Hopkins but lost contact when she went overseas. Yeah, you've said that multiple times!" _

_"__Tony, why do you care about any of this?"_

_"__Ugh! You don't get it do you!?" Tony said raising both his arms in the air in frustration. _

_"__Get what?" McGee said in total confusion._

_"__For a genius, you are pretty stupid."_

_"__DiNozzo, what the hell…" _

_But McGee never got to finish the sentence because Tony backed McGee on the wall and crashed their lips together for a brief moment. And then leaned back still holding McGee's shirt. _

_"__Why did you do that?" Tim said, his voice going a little bit too high for his liking._

_"__I don't know! Maybe because your lips look very kissable, or maybe I've been wanting to do that since the whole Jeanne thing? Or maybe, just maybe I don't think it's fair that a woman you just met up with again gets to have all your attention and I get left in the dust." Tony said nearly shouting letting go of Tim's shirt and turning toward the stairs. _

_"__Tony, you are straight."_

_"__Well, maybe you are an exception. Maybe I don't get it and I am just trying to roll with it. Or maybe I am just really good at lying to everyone especially me. Now you know okay so can we just get out of here?" _

_McGee went over to Tony and tried to put a hand on Tony's shoulder but he quickly brushed it off._

_"__Maybe we can give this a try." Tim said in a quiet voice, surprising both himself and Tony. _

_"__Probie don't tease." Tony said sounding a little bit hurt._

_"__I'm not. I admit that I recently started feeling something and I think we could try...we can take it slow. I promise."_

_"__Only if you are sure," Tony said _

_Just then Tony turned around to look at McGee but he surprised him by meeting their lips together. Tony naturally kissed him back and they broke off after a few minutes. _

_"__Yeah, I am sure." He said smiling _

_*End Flashback* _

"Wow that is something." I say once Tony is finished his story. Because I don't know what I was excepting but it was certainly not that.

"Yep, on our one year Tim surprised me with a key to his townhouse that he bought a couple of months before that."

"I mean we were practically living together anyways. I just made it official," Tim says shrugging his shoulder while putting the plates in the sink.

"Wait, so what happened to your girlfriend?" I ask

"Oh, well I broke up with her that night after we got out of the basement. She was not to happy."

"So I am guessing the team took it well. Since you two are still on the same team?"

"Yeah, despite rule twelve."

I tilt my head to the side in confusion. "Rule twelve?"

"Never date a co – worker," they both say at the same time.

"Gibbs as a set of rules. Like rule one is never screw over your partner or never put suspects together. Rule nine is always carry around a knife. Stuff like that," Tony explains.

I just nod my head.

"So how did you guys families take it?"

"Well, our dads are iffy. Not really for it but not really against it."

"But Tim's grandma, sister and his mom are all for it," Tony says sounding amused.

"Yeah, I am pretty sure they are secretly planning a wedding for us," Tim mummers while finishing up his glass of wine.

"So, we have gifts for you," Tony says clapping his hands together.

"You guys didn't have to get me anything."

"But we did, now close your eyes," he has a huge smile on his face so I do what he says.

I hear moving around and then hear things being dropped on the table.

"Okay, you can open them."

I open them and find two neatly, vibrant red wrapped gifts on the table.

"You should open mine first," Tony whispers very loudly, pointing to the smaller of the two boxes.

I just laugh while picking up the gift and shaking it a little. I carefully open it and find a second smaller wrapped gift on top of the DVD.

"_You Only Live Twice_. But I have this," I say feeling kind of bad.

"Open it." Tony says practically bouncing out of his seat. So I open the DVD and there is Sean Connery's autograph right on the disc itself.

"Wow, this is great thank you Tony," leaning over to give him a hug.

Then I go and pick up the smaller wrapped gift.

"Now, that is from both of us," Tim adds while I am opening it.

I open it carefully and I am completely speechless at what I find inside of the envelope.

"You guys didn't have to get me this."

"Non-sense. We wanted to get you it," Tony says sounding a little taken aback that I would even suggest something like that.

"It is a first – class ticket to Boston International. The dates matching when I am leaving, definitely not something I need."

I carefully place it on the table, sitting it on top of the DVD and pick up the slightly larger, rectangle gift. I open and then open the top and pull out a MIT t-shirt, sweat-shirt, sweatpants and lanyard.

"I didn't know what size you were but you look like the size of my sister so."

"No, no you got it right thank you. But I haven't had a reply yet."

"Positive thinking," Tony chimes in.

"You guys are really great you know that."

"We try," Tony says giving me a smile.

"Well, I am going to try the sweatpants on and if you guys want to stay there are movies on the bookshelf you can pick from," I say getting up and making my way toward my bedroom.

"Yeah, well as long as we don't catch a case we don't have work tomorrow."

"Okay, just pick whatever you want."

Ten minutes later I am changed in sweatpants and a tank top and hear laughter coming from both Tony and Tim.

"When I said movies I didn't know you guys were going to go for the home-videos department," I say starring at a five year old me, on the screen, who for some reason can't grasp the simple concept of shoe tying.

"You are so cute!" Tony awes settling himself on the couch.

"I guess," I murmur going over to the wall of DVD'S – home video section and pulling out a select few I feel a little less embarrassed about.

_Mommy I did it, I did it, I did it. _

I hear myself say on the tape and inwardly groan because I know exactly what happens next. Then I hear me running across the lawn and then falling on my partly tied shoes right on my face. And both of them are laughing along with my mom in the video.

As soon as it went blank I take it out of the player and put it back in its case. I turn to them trying to give my best serious face but they are just looking at me smiling away.

"Okay, since one of you decided to make tonight 'Maggie's home movie night.'"

"It was Tim-"

"It was Tony-"

Accusing each other at the same time, but I just roll my eyes at the reply.

"Anyways, do you want Maggie's graduation speech, where I learn public speaking is not for me, my prom night where mom decides to embarrass me in front of my date or when mom thinks that it is a good idea for me to host a Valentine day party at my house at the age of ten."

"You hosted a Valentine day party, okay this we HAVE to see," Tony says like I just told him the best news ever. I just smile at him and put in the disc and settle into the recliner chair.

* * *

Sorry for the middle part where it jumps from 1st person to 3rd person back to 1st. I hope that it is not that confusing. Anyways, thanks everyone who has reviewed, favorite and alerted. You guys are awesome!


	7. Chapter 7

**Tony's P.O.V.**

As soon as I step into the house I am greeted by an overly excited Jethro who can't seem to stay down.

"Okay, okay can I put my stuff away and then feed you," he barks at me like that is the silliest thing he has ever heard.

"Of course not because you and all your needs come first. Right?"

For a reply I get a happy bark and a wagging tail. As soon as I am sure that he is content with his meal. I start to make my way upstairs when my phone starts going off.

"DiNozzo."

"Hey, umm Tony."

"Maggie! What's up?"

"Umm…are you still at work?"

"I just got home, why?"

"Umm…do you think you can come and get me?"

"Okay, from where?"

"Bethesda," and that causes me to drop my keys that I was just getting from my pocket.

"As in Bethesda Hospital?"

I hear her clear her throat and shift in her seat. "Yeah, I got into a car accident, I am fine it's just that my car is now ruined and I really don't have a way home. I tried to call other people but I mean if you are about to do something…"

"No, no I am on my way now. I'll be there in ten minutes," I say hastily and then I am out the door.

For some reason the worst case scenarios are running through my head even though she says she's fine. But really what does that word even mean anymore? I know plenty of people who says they are fine but they are far from it. I go to the first parking spot I see and even though I am way over the line.

I quickly walk in and go straight to the front desk. "Margaret Core."

"Exam room 4," the nurse says after looking through the computer. I quickly walk toward the room, not really surprised that I know exactly where it is. I spend too much time in this hospital, I think to myself.

I knock on the door and hear a small come in. The first thing I notice is three large bruises growing on her legs, her left wrist in a bandage, another bruise on her right wrist. Her knees are up to her chest and chin resting on her knees. Her hair, blonde tips replaced with red, to the side exposing a nasty looking seat-belt burn. Even though her eyes are closed, I can tell she her mind is not at all here.

"Tony, you're here," I hear Brad say from behind me.

"How is she?" I ask once we are in the hallway.

"A sprained wrist, a few bruises up and down her leg and rib caged, a bruised rib, and a mild concussion. Other than that she should be fine."

"Do you know what happened?"

"She filed a report with local LEOS. Seems like she hit a tree."

"Okay, okay," I repeat to myself hoping that will make me feel a little better. "Can I take her home now?"

"Of course, as you know she is going to have to be monitored."

"She can stay at me and Tim's."

He gives me a small smile and hands me the discharge papers. "You know you've been at this parenting thing for a couple of weeks now. You seem to be handling it well."

"Yeah, because all dad's let their child get into car accidents," I mummer mostly to myself.

"Wasn't your fault," he calmly replies.

"Yeah, yeah I know," I say signing the last of the papers and handing it to him. "Thanks."

"No problem. This is some meds that will help with the pain she will be in. But like I said she should be fine."

"Hey, Maggie are you ready to go?" And curse inwardly because I sound like I am talking to a five - year old.

But she doesn't seem to notice as she slips off the table and adjust to being on her feet, she bends down to get her bag but I quickly swoop in and grab it for her. Which earns me a small smile toward my way.

Once we get back to the highway I decide to make a call.

"McGee."

"Hey, you still at the office?"

"Yeah, I am just finishing up here. Why is there something you need me to pick up?"

"No, do you know if Ducky is still in?"

"Actually, yeah he is, he's coming toward my desk now."

"Awesome, can you ask him if he can wait there, I want him to look over Maggie."

"Why is she okay?"

"I just picked her up from Bethesda. She was in a car accident."

"Okay, he said he'll have no problem doing that."

"Yeah. Okay thanks I'll see you when I get there."

I look over at Maggie who has her head on the window and looks like she is on the verge of sleep.

"Are we going to your M.E because you would feel better about what's wrong with me?"

"Yeah, I mean it is not like I don't trust Brad or anything…"

"It is just that you would feel better if one of your own people double – checked. Yeah, I understand. Ow!" She says after she tries to lift her head up.

"I would ask if you're okay."

"But obviously I am not," she snaps but immediately sighs while running her uninjured hand over her face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap. It's just been a hell of a day."

"At least they didn't make you stay overnight, that would have just been the icing on the cake," I say trying to lighten the mood.

That causes her to laugh and straighten up a little. "Yeah, last time I stayed at the hospital for myself, was not fun at all."

"How so?"

"My appendix burst, so I had to go into emergency surgery and then I lost a lot of blood so they had to do a blood transfusion. Then, I had some weird reaction to the anesthesia and some post – op complications. It nearly gave my mom a heart attack and it was all on the night of my 15th birthday," she says smiling a bit more than before at the memory.

"Well, obviously you survived all that."

"Yeah, obviously."

We drive the rest of the way to headquarters in silence and she doesn't speak until I kill the engine.

"Can I wait and tell you what happened? I mean just until we get to your house."

I simply just nod my head and decide to speak again once we get into the elevator.

"Do you mind if I sent Tim to get some clothes from your apartment and pick up your prescription?"

She starts to shake her head but winces from the pain. "Bad idea. The shaking not picking up my stuff. Yeah, that would be great. Umm… I hate to ask but can I stay over for just a night or two?"

I just look over at her wanting to ask if there something bigger on the horizon but the elevator doors open to reveal autopsy. I repeat what Brad told me to Ducky, get the list of things she wants from her apartment and wait outside of the autopsy room. Once I am outside I hear the elevator doors open and just know that it's Tim.

But he doesn't speak until he wraps his hands around my waist and places his chin on my shoulder.

"What happened?"

"Car accident."

"You know what I mean Tony."

"She's not talking. She said she'll tell me when we get home."

"Anything, you need me to do?"

"Three things. Go to her apartment and get her this list of stuff. She said it should be easy to find but if not just call her."

"Okay," he says while he takes the list and the key from my hand, keeping one arm around my waist.

"Second thing?"

"Pick up her prescription."

"Done. And third thing?"

"Be okay with her staying with us for a couple of days," then I finally look over at his face and find it in its pout stage, which even though I would never admit out loud to him, I find really cute.

"Of course, I would be okay with it. Why wouldn't I be? And is she in some type of trouble?" He says sounding confused that I would even suggest that he wouldn't be okay with it.

And all I can do is shrug because I have no answer to that question. "I don't know she asked when we were in the elevator."

"Okay, well I will meet both of you at the house. Love you."

"Love you too," I say giving him a quick kiss and watching him go into the elevator.

"You know it is not your fault." I hear Gibbs say once the elevator doors close. And God only knows where he was hiding but I learned to stop questioning Gibbs and his Gibbs ways a long time ago.

"I know. I just don't know why she won't simply say what happened. I mean if she is in trouble she should be able to tell me if she was in trouble or not. I don't know I am just thinking the worst I guess," I hear myself confessing.

"She's your daughter, Tony. Of course you are going to think the worse I would be concerned if you didn't."

I do an inner shutter because even though I have been repeating the word 'daughter' to myself since I met Maggie it still freaks me out just a little. But before I could say anything Ducky comes out.

"How is she?"

"Brad's original statement was correct. But her blood pressure is still a little high even though it has been a few hours since the crash. I would talk to her if I was you. Something far greater than a car crash is troubling her."

"Thanks Ducky," I say giving him a glance seeing if he'll explain but he just gives me a small smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mention of Violence**

* * *

**Tony's P.O.V.**

The ride back home is quiet. Way too quiet for my liking but every time I want to open my mouth it seems nothing comes out. My first thought is to treat this like an interrogation but she isn't a criminal.

Her phone goes off a couple of times and each time she just presses the 'end' sign more violently than the last. The third time it goes off she gives a loud annoyed sigh and answers it.

"What!...Oh, no I am sorry I just thought…Haha yeah…no it's fine I understand…Yeah I am going to be at Tony and Tim's place…no I will not do that…haha yeah sure…I know…How bad is it?…Well that is why we have public transportation…okay…yeah…I will I promise…love you too."

Then she hangs up the phone looking a little happier. "That was my friend I called him before I called you, which I am still very sorry about, but he was checking up on me and telling me my car is totally and utterly ruined."

"You have nothing to be sorry about."

"Tony, when you said you just got home I thought you meant, you really got home an hour ago. Not I just got home and haven't had time to change out of my suit, home."

And I look down, noticing for the first time I still do have my suit on and even though I do love wearing it. I rather be in jeans or sweatpants if I am off duty.

"Mags, really it is fine."

She just looks at me, seeming to want to say something or argue my point but turns and look back out the window.

"Have you eaten?" I ask once we get inside and she settles on the couch. She just shakes her head slightly looking unsure again.

"I think we have some soup somewhere."

"If it is tomato and you throw in a grilled cheese sandwich then I have no objections."

"Anything for the lovely lady," which earns me another smile.

"Can I grab a shower? Don't worry I know how to shower with a bandages on," she says adding the last part quickly, after I am guessing seeing the flash of nervousness on my face.

"Sure. If Tim isn't back with your stuff then you can just grab one of my shirts."

She just nods and goes up the stairs. Then I hear Jethro give a little whine after she only simply pats him on the head, see even the dog can sense that something is wrong. Thirty minutes later I hear the front door open and close and I set the stove to low before going out to the living room.

"Did you have a hard time with anything?" I ask grabbing the duffle-bag from his hand and placing it on the couch.

"No, well the prescription line was really long but other than that it was simple. Has she told you anything yet?"

"No, I was going to wait until dinner. She's upstairs so if you could just give her the bag or place it in the guest room. That would be great."

He gives me a smile, grabs the bag and heads up the stairs.

Once we are all changed and seated in front of the TV downstairs with our dinner, I decide to speak up since she is just simply poking at her food.

"So, do you want to tell us what happened now?" Because subtle is what I am best at.

She gives a sigh and puts her plate on the table. "Well, like I said it was a hell of a day. Like one of those days five things happen and you haven't even left your house yet. From waking up late to a customer giving me grief about everything and then not tipping me. All I wanted to do was go home and simply not be bothered. But anyway it was around my break I was eating with one of my co-workers and he was making me feel better," and I just give Tim a look because I have a feeling what is coming next and he does too.

"So, my boyfriend comes in just when he was leaving and I was going to go back on duty. He was giving me a hug and I see him storm out. Nothing he haven't done before so I just brush it off. But I get off work and I am going toward my car…"

Flashback…

_"__Daniel, please get off my car." Maggie asked annoyed this was just adding to the list of things that went wrong today. _

_"__No, we need to talk." Daniel said leaning on the driver's door. _

_"__No, we can talk when I can't smell beer on your breath and when we are not in an empty parking lot at night."_

_"__No, now. You were hugging that guy."_

_"__Yes, I was hugging another guy that is not you, sue me! And you know what else I even kissed him on the cheek. Now that we got that out the way can you please move? I have stuff to do."_

_"__Like see your dead mom, she's dead Mags. You need to stop milking this whole dead mother thing and suck it up."_

_Maggie turned toward Daniel like he lost his mind, not even knowing how to respond to that. She tried to remove him from the door but he was too heavy. So she was just about to walk on the other side but he went and grabbed her wrist and forcefully pulled her back toward him._

_"__Daniel, let go," She said through gritted teeth. _

_"__Or, what you are going to call your federal agent dad and come arrest me? You know the only reason he keeps hanging around you because he feels sorry for you right. Like, oh poor Margaret, grew up without a daddy! Your life is so horrible."_

_"__Let go now!"_

_"__Or what?"_

_Just then Maggie twisted her wrist and elbowed Daniel in the gut and he fell over. She quickly got in her car and hit the gas as hard as she could. _

_"__You can't hide forever you know!" Daniel screamed from the ground._

_She drove even faster and cursing herself when she ran a light and even more when she tried to stop the car but the brakes weren't doing anything so when she saw she was nearing a tree she turned the car so the passenger door got the most impact. _

_*End Flashback* _

"Lucky for me there was someone watching who quickly called 911 and then I vaguely remember them pulling me out and I heard the paramedics say it was a good thing for my quick thinking."

"Is that the first time he grabbed you like that?" I hear Tim ask because he knows I am too stunned to even voice the question.

"No, he's done it before. He's hit me once and he have thrown things."

"What kind of things?" And thank God Tim is being the investigator in all of this.

She rubs the back of her neck and looks down at her plate like it is the most interesting thing in the world. "ummm…books, a spatula, he tried to throw my keyboard at me once."

"How long have you two been together?"

"About a year. We got together just a couple of weeks after my mom died. It started about six or seven months or so ago."

"Does anyone else know?"

Then she shakes her head but winces from the pain. "No, suspects since he gets so worked up about little things."

"Maggie you got to report him," I finally say after finding my voice.

"Yeah, I know. Can I go to bed now, please? It's been a long day and my head is starting to hurt. And the police have a BOLO out of his car."

"Yeah, one of us has to wake you up every couple of hours because of your concussion."

"Okay, night," she says giving us a small wave and walking up the stairs.

As soon as I hear her go up the second set of steps I turn to Tim.

"You know we just can't ignore this," I say

"I know we need to make a case out of it. But she has to be on board with it."

"Because it is harder when the victim is reluctant to press charges," I say finishing his sentence.

Knowing all too well being in law enforcement for as long as I been.

"I'll be right back," Tim suddenly says getting up and going up the stairs.

And I fall backwards on the couch, closing my eyes trying to calm myself down. Around ten minutes later I hear Tim come back down the stairs, I half open my eyes and see him carrying two steaming cups of what smells like hot chocolate.

"Thanks," I say taking the cup from his hands.

"Jethro's with her," he states.

"He likes her. So he can give her comfort."

"You know you still haven't answered my question?"

"What question?"

"The one about why wouldn't I be okay with her staying here for a few nights."

"Oh, that question," and I give a sigh and fall back again after putting my cup down.

"It is just that three weeks ago if you told me that I would be sitting here worrying about my daughter, I probably would have laughed in your face. It is just that all this happened so suddenly. Even though I haven't known her for that long I love her you know, and if I am feeling slightly over-whelmed with all this, I can't even imagine how you might feel."

He lays down next to me, well half next to me, half on me but we make it work.

"I mean I know we haven't talked about kids at all but I think she fits. I wasn't lying when I said I want you to make a connection with her. You know the unspoken rule: You do what you have to do for family. She is family and a good person. Even though you haven't known her that long you can still make it count. You haven't brushed her off or even call bull when she said she was your daughter."

"I don't know, I just knew. It was a gut thing."

"Well, like usual your gut was right."

"Even though she is a kid but not a kid, kid. I feel she still needs protection."

"And hopefully that feeling of yours will never go away. I feel that is what a parent should feel like. You are not in this alone. You know that right?" He says giving me a slightly serious look.

"Yeah, I know," I reply giving him a slight smile.

"Now come on let's get to bed," he says getting up and extending out his hand.

"But I am comfortable," giving him a fake whine.

"Yeah, you won't be saying that in the morning when you are complaining about your back. Now come on get your butt up."

"Demanding are we," I say teasingly but still let him help me up and lead me upstairs.

* * *

So did Daniel turn out to be a bigger jerk than you originally thought? Thanks again for the feedback.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Maggie's P.O.V._**

"Jethro there is no reason to whine I am getting your food now," I say after putting my food in the microwave and then going to get his food.

"He's whining because of me. He knows I am not supposed to be home yet," I hear from the living room.

"Tony, hi! What are you doing home?" I ask quickly turning around almost dropping the dog bowl.

"Lunch break. Wanted to check up on you, see how you were doing."

"I'm fine. Still in pain but the medicine is taking care of that."

"Head still hurts?"

"A little. But that could be more of the fact I have been doing nothing but homework this morning."

"You should be resting."

I just give a sigh while finishing filling up Jethro's bowl. "Yeah, well it's a distraction."

"Ah, anything I can help you with?" He asks while picking up a school book of mine from the kitchen table.

"Not really. I am having problems with this one computer code that I can't figure out but I am guessing that isn't really your area of expertise."

"Yeah, that is more of a McGeek thing."

And I smile at the nickname.

"Have you always had nicknames for him?" Curiosity getting the better of me.

"McGeek, McGoo, McSomething. Elf Lord. Probie."

"So you trained him?"

"Well, me and Gibbs. But yeah almost everything he has learned he's learned from me. You should have seen him when I first met him, he was so green. But Gibbs saw something in the kid so he let him on the team. I mean he grows on you," saying the last part with a shrug.

"Have you guys always been close?"

He just shakes his head. "No, not really. One of our co-workers died, line of duty. That brought us a little closer and then Ziva came along and then a bunch of other stuff happened."

"Guessing too long of a story for lunch?"

"Too long of a story for just one day. Me and McGee have a growing relationship."

Then the microwave goes off and his phone rings.

"DiNozzo…yeah…where…okay…bye."

"Sorry, we have a case," getting up from the table and making his way toward the door.

"It's fine. I have more work to do."

"I think Tim has some books in his study about what you are stuck on. I am pretty sure he wouldn't mind you taking a look. Just make sure that you put it back where you found it. Or you can just email it to him."

"No you guys have a case. I don't want to distract him."

"We always have time for you."

"Has he tried to contact you yet?" and I don't have to ask who he is referring to because we both know.

"No. And I don't think he tried to contact anyone at my jobs or school either they would have told me."

"Probably staying low for a couple of days. There is still a BOLO out. Stay safe."

"I should be saying that to you. You are the one who carries the gun and catch killers for a living," I say gesturing toward his gun that is clearly visible.

He gives a short laugh but then stops as he is petting Jethro's head. "You know he was wrong right?"

But before I could ask, he answers my question. "I don't hang around you because I feel sorry for you. You're actually a pretty cool kid."

And I can tell by the way he is looking at me that he actually means it. I am kind of shocked that, of all parts, he would remember that part of the conversation between me and Daniel.

"Thanks, Tony, now go you have work to do," not wanting him knowing that his words actually mean more to me than, I feel, they actually should.

He gives me one last smile and is out the door. I run up to the study to see him drive out the driveway and he gives a little wave before driving off.

* * *

"Tony, not all spouses are evil."

"I am just saying when there is money involved the spouse usually does it."

"So say I get murdered, you are saying they will automatically look into you. Completely ignoring the fact that I am a federal agent who have put lots of people in jail."

"Well, duh Tim. You have lots of money from your book sales. They would think that I killed you for the money."

"But we are not even married."

"Especially since we are not married! Us not being married means I am not entitled to your funds unless you put it in your will."

"But you are in my will."

"See one less person that wants to kill you."

This is what I hear around 10:00 when I come down from my room into the kitchen.

"Oh, sorry Mags did we wake you?" Tim asks when he notices me.

"Not really."

"How's the pain?" Tony asks while I make my way toward the sink.

"My wrist is killing me. And I still feel a little stiff but other than that fine I guess."

"Pills?"

"Taking them now," flashing the two small, pink tablets that are in my hand.

"So, Tony you think the spouse did it?" After taking the medicine.

"Yes, I do," he says looking very proud of himself.

"But the wife was coming back from Florida," Tim mumbles

"So she says," Tony shoots back.

"But P.O Sears was cheating on her, maybe the girlfriend did it."

"But that is what his shipmates say we don't even know if she exist," Tony points out.

And I just freeze, as I was about to leave the kitchen, realizing just who they were talking about. "Wait, you guys aren't talking about P.O Robert Emmanuel Sears, are you?"

"Why?" Tony questions and just by his tone I have the answer to my question.

"He's a regular, well now was, a regular at my restaurant every Friday or Saturday occasional Sunday's. Plus we were on the same game server. Tim's right he did have a girlfriend and was married."

"Guessing you guys have to interrogate me now?" I say after they both stare at me for a good minute.

"Not really interrogate...," Tim says

"Or you can just tell us everything you know," Tony interrupts while I take a seat at the table.

"Okay, well. About eight months ago I saw him with his girlfriend, Rebecca Nolen, they were just laughing and having a good time. But he looked really nervous, like he was afraid he was going to get caught or something like that. I didn't notice the tan line on his finger until about three weeks after they first came in but I just thought that he was divorced. Then, about a month or so after that, he came into the store that I work at and I saw him with his wife and wedding ring. So I just put two and two together. The next day he came to my job and asked me to keep it a secret. I didn't know his wife personally until about six weeks ago."

"What happened six weeks ago?"

"She joined my yoga class, I teach it every Monday at six for an hour, and I recognized her immediately. One day after class I caught her crying in her car. Someone mailed her pictures of Rebecca and him. She told me she was going to drive down to Florida, to her sister's house, to clear her head."

"How long ago was that?"

"Ummm…about a week ago. Haven't seen her since," the want to shift in my seat starts to get unbearable because all this questioning is not comfortable.

"What is Rebecca like?"

I give a short laugh because only if they knew. "To be blunt, a bitch. She had him on a short leach, a very short one. She wanted him to get a divorce but he didn't want that."

"When is the last time you saw them together?"

"Two nights ago. They came in, ordered their regular, and stayed for about an hour. They were arguing about his wife, he wanted to know if she was the one that send the pictures to her. She got mad at him and stormed out."

"You said you guys were on the same server?" And I know they both do this for their job, but I didn't know they were this good, which is probably why I feel I am in an actual interrogation room.

"Yeah, about a year ago, around the same time my mom died, we started talking online and playing this game together. We instantly just clicked, I didn't know it was Rob until he came into my store. He didn't know it was me until about the same time his wife joined my yoga class. We would talk every night or every other night, we only saw each other when he was at the restaurant. We acted like he was merely a regular customer and I was his waitress.

"When was the last time you talked to him?" And I swear the back and forth, they are doing with questioning, is kind of intimidating.

"That same night. It was short only lasting about an hour. He was saying that he thinks his marriage was over and how he was most likely going to go after her. I told him he should just dump Rebecca but he always got ehhh when I brought that up. Then he said he had to go, told me he'll talk to me later."

"Do you know Rebecca personally?"

"Yeah, she is Daniel's roommate. They were not on good terms, Daniel and Rob I mean."

"Why?"

"They hated each other. Well, more like Daniel hated Rob. Daniel doesn't really like people in uniform. If Daniel knew I talked to Rob on a regular basis I don't even want to think about what he would have done."

"Did Sears know you and Daniel were seeing each other?"

"Of course. I confided in him and he confided in me," I could just feel my voice cracking at this point and my failed attempt at trying to cover it up.

"That's all we need, thanks you've been a really big help," Tim says giving me a reassuring look.

"No problem," I say already going toward the stairs.

* * *

"Mags, are you up?" I hear on the other side of the door.

"You can come in," I answer not looking up from my computer screen.

"I saw the light from underneath the door."

Just then Jethro who was on the other side of the bed twisted in his sleep.

"I think I basically gave him a bath with my tears," giving a dry laugh at my failed attempt of humor.

"That's okay, he's adapted to you pretty well," Tony says leaning over to rub his head and then sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah."

"What were you doing?" he asks while pointing at the laptop in my lap.

"Oh, just reading through our messages. Like that would bring him back. Despite the fact he was a cheater he was a good person."

"We'll find his killer. Don't worry."

"How did he die?"

"Stabbed five times."

"When?"

"Last night, around 23:30."

"I don't get murders," I finally say because I have no idea what else to say.

"They happen all the time."

"Yeah but still. I don't know how you can just take another person's life away."

"Sometimes you have to do what you have to do."

I just look at him and then realize what he actually means. "Oh, no I'm talking about people who murder someone because of some lame excuse like money or jealousy and stuff. Not justified killings like you may do," I quickly say trying to make my point clear.

He just shakes his head and smiles a little. "It is fine, I know what you meant."

"You know I went to Rob about nearly everything. He is actually the one that finally pushed me to find you. They say the best people you meet, they're usually in your life for the shortest time."

"I think that is kind of true. But I've known the people on the team for a long time now and they are some of the best people I know."

"You should do it you know," I nervously say wanting to change the subject.

"Do what?" tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Ask Tim to marry you, I mean if you definitely want to have his funds," and will I ever learn to think before speaking?

"So I should marry him for his money?" He questions, giving me a smile.

"Well that and plus you love him, I can tell."

"How?"

"The way you guys argue, the way you look at him when he's not looking, the way he looks at you when you are not looking. How comfortable you guys are together. When you were talking about him earlier there was a spark in your eyes. The fact he completely blushed when I asked if you guys were dating and blushed even more about even though you guys haven't talked about it, he would say yes in a heartbeat if you asked."

"He did?"

"Yeah," aware that he probably let me have that mini – distraction before going back to the subject at hand.

"Now you have to go to sleep, you guys have a murderer to catch and I am actually going to my afternoon classes and work for a couple of hours tomorrow," I quickly say loving his company but wanting to be alone again.

"We'll catch him."

"If you have to end up shooting the person, can you put an extra round for me? Kidding," saying the last part quickly, even though we both know I am probably only half kidding.

"Of course you're kidding," Tony says standing up, leaning over and giving me a kiss on the forehead. Which makes me feel a little better.

"Night Mags."

"Night," flashing me one more smile and he is out the door.

"Dad," I mumble quietly once I hear his footsteps go away.

* * *

Thank you everyone for your constant feedback! You guys are awesome! Hope you guys are still enjoying this.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Tony's P.O.V. _**

"C.O.R.E. Yes, I understand that but no. Okay yes I will hold."

"Insurance?" I ask while making my way downstairs seeing Maggie, sitting on the couch, looking slightly annoyed at the moment.

"Yeah. They seem so nice until you have an actual problem. Where's Tim?"

"I know all about that. He went in early, something about fixing some team's computer. You didn't call yesterday?"

"They were closed…yes?" She says addressing the last part to the insurance agent on the other end.

I take in the little bags that are underneath her eyes, confirming that she probably got little to no sleep once I left last night. Even though I cannot see the bruises on her legs, I am hoping that they are fading. The bruise that continues to stick out to me is the bruise on her wrist, knowing that was not caused by crash just makes me feel angrier all over again.

"They said they will call me back," she mumbles while putting her phone down on the coffee table.

"If you want you can use my car," I find myself suggesting to her.

"Then how would you get to work?"

"You can drive me. I can easily get a ride back with Tim."

"Are you sure?" She nervously asks.

"Yeah, totally."

"Okay. Let me grab a shower and then I will be ready," she says making her way up the stairs.

"Take your time," I call out.

As soon as I hear the door close and the water running. I head up the stairs to the guest room and see her phone sitting on her bed. I take one last glance at the bathroom door and then focus my attention back on the phone. I know snooping on my daughter's phone is considered wrong but really I am doing this for the investigation, totally justified. I open up her messages and go to the most recent one.

_K: Heard about Rob. You okay? _

_M: I will be. Tony and his team is doing the investigation. _

_K: That kinda of sucks. Are you a suspect? _

_M: No! I was being picked up by Tony at the hospital. And plus I don't think my own father would accuse me of murder. _

_K: He wouldn't be investigating as your dad but as an investigator _

_K: Like you said he barely knows you._

_M: Thanks Kay, you are so supportive! He is an investigator I am pretty sure he knows if I was lying or not. _

_K: I am supportive and you know this. _

_M: I mentioned Daniel to them…_

_K: I know Daniel is horrible but…murder?_

_M: Yes, they hated each other. Rebecca always bought Rob over. He hates people in uniform._

_K: Did you tell them that you and Rob were 'involved'?_

_M: We weren't involved!_

_K: Rob kept you a secret from his wife. _

_M: Yeah, cause she would have freaked out if she found out. We confided into each other that is it. _

_K: You better make sure your name stays out of it. If Daniel knows you even thought he was a suspect…_

_M: I am staying with highly trained federal agents who are part of the best team at NCIS. I am pretty sure they won't let anything happen to me and PLUS Daniel doesn't know where I am at. He only knows that my dad is a federal agent he doesn't know what agency or anything. I think I am safe. _

_K: If you say so. Just be safe hun. _

_M: Always am. _

I notice that I no longer hear the water running. I quickly put the phone down where I found it and make my way back down stairs. By the time she gets downstairs ten minutes later, I am hoping that guilt is not written on my face.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, here you can drive," tossing her the keys.

"Do you think that Daniel is capable of murdering P.O Sears?" I ask, oh so subtly, when she gets on the highway.

She pauses for a second seeming not knowing how to answer the question. "I mean it is possible. Daniel was rude to Rob every chance he got. He hates people in uniform. It is actually embarrassing sometimes."

"How so?"

"Since the restaurant I work at is so close to the navy yard, a lot of people in uniform comes in. Daniel is there a lot, checking up on me and stuff, he gives dirty looks to everyone he sees in uniform."

"Has it ever been a personal problem?" Still trying to sound casual.

"I called him out on it a few times. This one time we got into a heated argument because he wanted me to get rid of a navy non formal uniform I have in my closet."

"Why do you have one?"

"When I lived in San Diego, a friend of mine was killed. His mom gave it to me, supposedly he wanted me to have it. I don't wear it or anything, it is just a nice reminder of him."

"Daniel sounds like a person who likes things his way," I say having a hard time keeping my tone of voice casual at this point.

"You have no idea. Have you ever been in a relationship that you know you have no business being in but in its own twisted way it feels great so you ignore all the warning signs?"

And I instantly flash to Jeanne but thanks to Tim and time the pain is no longer there.

"Yeah, I do."

"Yeah, well that is Daniel."

Before I could ask anything else her cellphone goes off.

"Do you want me to get that?" I ask gesturing toward her purse near my foot.

"Ummm yeah. It could be insurance."

"Nope, it is someone named Cynthia," I say glancing at the screen.

"Oh. Yeah, give it to me."

"Are you sure?" Glancing over at her now nervous face.

"Yeah, its Rob's wife. I don't really know why she is calling me," mumbling the last part to herself.

I hand over the phone and she answers it on the last ring.

"Hey Cyn!...No, well I'm driving but I have a minute…yeah, I saw on the news. I am really sorry I can stop by if you want….NCIS is really good they will find out who did this, don't worry…well you were away…actually Cynthia I really have to go but I will talk to you later. Bye!"

She said suddenly, hanging up the phone and tossing it in her bag.

We passed the security check point and she drove up to the entrance of NCIS.

"Cynthia just told me that she haven't been in Florida this whole time," she blurts out before I could get out of the car.

"She just told you that?" I question turning to face her.

She just nods her head. "That's why I hung up so quickly, before she could tell me anything else. And before you ask, I think she told me that information because maybe she feels guilty for lying to you guys. Plus, I am the only one she told about the Rob and Rebecca situation."

"Thanks for telling me, which will help once she comes in," and before I could stop myself I find myself adding. "I can leave your name out of it, say you are an anonymous source."

She tilts her head to the side seeming not knowing exactly how to respond to that. "Thanks, but you don't have too. That is sweet of you but I'm fine really. But thank you," giving me a soft smile.

Before, I could say anything else she is waving and I turn around to find both McGee and Ziva standing near the entrance waving back.

"You better get to work, thanks for the car," she says grabbing my bag from the back and placing it in my lap.

I get out the car and lean in the open window before joining the other two.

"Be safe."

"Always am," she calls out before giving me one last wave and driving off.

"Why the weird look?" Ziva asks once I catch up with them.

"P.O Sears' wife just called Maggie."

"They know each other?"

"Yoga instructor," I replied.

"Well, maybe she just wanted to tell Maggie that her husband died." Ziva said.

"Yeah, that's not the weird part. Cynthia told her that she haven't been in Florida this whole time, then Maggie got quiet but in a weird way. "

"Well maybe she knows what the wife is capable of?" Tim says once we step into the bullpen.

"Maybe."

"Found the girlfriend. Ziver you're with me," Gibbs says, coming from the steps leading toward MTAC, going to his desk to grab his things and heading back to the elevator.

"Oh, boss I should tell you Maggie knows Rebecca and her roommate,"

"I know that," he comments before the elevator door closes.

"Of course you do," I mummer because why wouldn't he know that.

"Hey, what aren't you telling me?" Tim asks, pulling my attention away from the elevator.

"Nothing," I say, turning around to flash him my best smile.

"No secrets, remember?"

I just sigh and run my fingers through my hair. "I was thinking that maybe we should keep a closer eye on Maggie. I mean Daniel could find her."

But before he could respond my phone rings.

"DiNozzo."

"A Ms. Cynthia Sears is here."

"Thanks, bring her up."

"The wife is here," I say once I hang up the phone.

"Tony, I am sure she is fine and she is staying with us. Plus, she has one a very special agent as a father. But if you're so worried, I'll put a trace on her phone and will monitor it while down in Abby's lab. And if anything hinky comes up, I will tell you. Or have Gibbs and Ziva go where she is if they are still out."

I roll my chair over to his desk and give him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I know those McGeek skills could be useful," I say because saying a simple 'thank you' is way too sappy.

He just rolls his eyes at my comment and gets up to go down to Abby's. "She is your daughter. So anything to keep her safe."

"She is technically ours, if you think about it," I say once he passes my desk.

I pretend to take an interest in my computer and I can feel him staring at me.

"Yeah, technically," he finally says and I can just make out the small smile as he enters the elevator.

* * *

"Hey, how is the laptop going?" I ask while entering Abby's.

"Sears and his wife were having marriage problems," Tim answers.

"Really," I say raising my eyebrow and peering over his shoulder. "Because according to the wife they were a picture perfect couple."

McGee just snorts while handing me the laptop and telling me to read.

_Sail Boat: I need a better couch._

_Magnet: Another night on the couch?_

_Sail Boat: Because I suggested that we should try again. _

_Magnet: Maybe she is just not ready._

_Sail Boat: Mags, it has been 2 years. She didn't even want a child the first time. She is just using the miscarriage as an excuse. She doesn't even try to listen to me. _

_Sail Boat: I said we could adopt if she so scared of having another miscarriage. _

_Magnet: Does Rebecca want children?_

_Sail Boat: She is just someone I have a certain kind of relationship with, I don't want to have a future with her and kids = future._

_Magnet: If you have kids, you are going to be a crappy dad if you cheat on their mommy because you are not 'getting any'. _

_Sail Boat: You sound like Rebecca._

_Magnet: Don't ever compare me to her, ever in your life. I am just saying Cynthia already suspects._

_Sail Boat: It is not even just the child thing, she thinks that the Navy is no good for me. She doesn't understand that the Navy is my life. I mean I am good at my job, really good. But of course she says that it is a job that I can do anywhere and I told her she can do her job anywhere._

_Magnet: And we go back to the couch. Maybe you two should go to counseling or separate for a little bit. And maybe I don't know, don't cheat on her. I mean it is bad enough that she makes you feel crappy, adding Rebecca in the mix is just awful. _

_Sail Boat: Really rich coming from someone in just an equally crappy relationship. _

_Magnet: Hey! Who is asking who for advice?_

_Sail Boat: You know you can't beat this level without my help._

_Magnet: You are deflecting but just consider my advice. _

_Sail Boat: I will if you do. _

"What did she say about Florida?"

"Apparently, she went down there for three days and then came and stayed at a friend's house. Got in the night before Sears was killed. I called Gibbs, he and Ziva are going over there to confirm."

"Look what I found," Abby says coming from her desk holding what I am guessing Sears other laptop.

"What?"

"Well, doing some more fishing around and I found this." She typed some more things on her own computer and brought up a typed up letter on the main screen.

"What is that?" Tim asks getting up from his seat to get a closer look.

"Apparently, Sears had a problem with one of his co – workers the incident happening about a month ago. He was writing a letter to his C.O to formally complain."

"When did he write this?"

"Two hours before his death."

"Why would he start this and not finish it?" Tim questions.

"Or wait so long to report it," I add.

"Maybe he changed his mind or something came up to make him report it?"

"Or maybe something stopped him from finishing it."

"That would make sense if he was killed at his home. But he was found in Rock Creek Park."

"That is only a ten minute walk from his house. He could walk there clear his head, stuff like that."

"I wonder how angry his co – worker would be if he found out?" Abby says while leaning on the table facing me.

"He certainly wouldn't be happy, that is the same guy who said that everyone liked P.O Sears. Probie!"

"Bring in the co – worker. On it!" then he disappears upstairs.

"Hey, Abs can you bring up the trace he has running on Mags phone."

She presses a few keys and the trace shows up. "Looks like she is at a coffee shop a few blocks from Rock Creek Park, according to both her cell and your GPS in your car."

"You are tracking that too?"

"Hmmm…might as well," she says non-nonchalantly.

"Did anyone say that you are a genius?"

"Once or twice," she says before shooing me out of her lab so she can get back to work.

* * *

Sorry for the lame usernames I have. lol. But hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Maggie's P.O.V **

"Can you let me know if something becomes available, please?"

"Yes, Ms. Core. We will let you know. Have a nice day."

"Thanks you too."

I end the call and place my head on the table, unaware that someone is near me until I hear the sound of a cup hitting the table.

"I'm sorry but I didn't… Agent Gibbs hi!" I say once I see that Gibbs is occupying himself in the seat across from me.

"Hi, Maggie."

"So are you here for business or is this a social call?" I say after sipping my drink and how he knew how I liked my coffee is beyond me.

"P.O Sears' girlfriend works as a ranger in the park, Ziva is talking to her now. I saw Tony's car figured you would be in here."

"Umm…yeah he let me borrow it for today. I was just getting coffee and calling about a rental."

"Any luck?"

"They don't have any right now. They said I should call later today or tomorrow."

Even though he isn't saying anything of importance or questioning me, the intense attention he is giving me is starting to make me feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Heard you knew the victim," he states after taking another sip from his coffee.

"Yeah him, his wife, his girlfriend, even girlfriend's roommate. You would say it is a coincidence," I say trying to make myself feel a little less uncomfortable.

"Don't believe in them."

"Right."

"Know anyone who want to kill him?"

"Well the roommate hated him, his girlfriend kept him on a short leach and his wife knew about the affair."

"Do you know where the roommate is?"

"I haven't seen or talked to him since the night of my accident."

"So no idea."

"Hey Gibbs, Rebecca's alibi checks out."

And I don't think I have ever been that relieved to hear someone's voice. I look over and there's Ziva with her notepad in hand, giving me a sideways smile. It takes everything not to grab and hug her.

"Okay, where does the friend live?" Gibbs asks talking to Ziva but still keeping his attention on me.

"Georgetown."

"Let's go. It was nice seeing you again Maggie. Stay safe." Gibbs says while getting up from his seat.

"Always am. And thanks for the coffee."

"Don't mention it."

'Thank you' I mouth to Ziva, who gives me a full on smile at this point, before walking out of the door. I don't reach for my phone until I see them drive off.

_Even if you are innocent ever feel like confessing to a crime just to get away from the Gibbs one on one?_

I grab my things and then head to the car and once I am inside my phone goes off again.

_Tony: Guy makes me want to confess everything from my latest prank to breaking my mom's china when I was 6 and blaming it on the maid. _

_Tony: Guessing he caught up with you. _

_Maggie: Yeah, fill you in when I see you. Or just ask Ziva._

_Tony: Happy too. Where are you headed now? _

_Maggie: Swing by my apartment managers' office to pay rent and then lunch and then class. _

_Tony: Wanna grab lunch on the Navy Yard? _

_Maggie: Sure. Annie's Deli. 12:00. _

_Tony: See you then. _

I hear a knocking on the window, I jump slightly because nerves.

"Phil. What are you doing here?" I ask once I unlock the door and gets a little too comfortable in his seat for my liking.

"I had to run a few errands. You? Nice car by the way," he says while messing with the controls and running his hands over the dashboard.

"It's my dad's," I say grabbing his hand to stop it from moving. And woah when did I start saying dad instead of Tony.

"So guessing everything is going well in the land of Finding Daddy?"

"What do you want Phil?" Knowing he was just stalling before getting to the real point.

"Why was a federal agent talking to you?"

"Stalking me now? I know their latest victim."

"Yeah, in your dreams. Is it that P.O they found yesterday in the park?"

"Yeah."

"You know you should stay safe. If you're going to go around accusing people," and there is the point of this entire conversation.

"You've talked to Kayla. I just merely gave a suggestion, not even a suggestion, a hint really. I am safe. I don't understand why no one gets that."

"You are not bullet-proof."

"Yeah, like he'll actually use a bullet to kill me," I mummer to myself.

"But, thank you Captain Obvious."

And I know I probably sound pissy but still. This whole potentially not being safe, wanting to know who the murderer is, and the fact that Daniel is mysteriously "missing" is starting to get to me just a little.

"Look I am sorry it is just this whole thing is…" I say after about a minute of awkward silence.

"Stressful," finishing the statement for me.

"Let's start with that and make our way down."

"Look, they'll catch the murderer and throw their ass in jail. Then you can graduate, move up north and forget all about me and your life here."

I just give him a sideways glance knowing the last part is just his over-dramatic self.

"I will visit of course. I do have my dad here now to visit and you I guess," giving him a small smirk.

"Your dad and his awesome author boyfriend."

"For the last time I am not going to press him about his next idea for his book!"

"Oh, come on!"

"Bye Phil."

"Some friend you are," he says trying to look really serious.

"Out. I'll see you in class," trying to match his just as serious face.

"Hey, Mags," he says once he is out and leaning his head in the window.

"Yeah?"

"They'll find Daniel and put his ass in jail too. And if he is at all connected to the murder that would make it all the easier to keep him there. Plus, I would pay to see that interrogation between your dad and him."

"You haven't even met him."

"Would still pay to see it."

"Thanks," I say because I know in his own way he is trying to cheer me up.

"That is what I am here for and be careful that car is too good to wreck."

"I am good driver."

"I think the tree you ran into would disagree," he says leaning out of the window.

"Bye Phil."

I drive off seeing him waving at me through the rear-view mirror.

* * *

"You're late," Tony teases while I settle into the booth.

"By two minutes. Little thing called parking and I didn't want to ruin your car by parking any kind of way," I reply while pretending to look over the menu even though I know I am just going to order my usual.

"Right. You are taking care of her right?"

"Why I am not surprised that your car has a gender?" I say trying my best not to laugh.

He just shrugs and smiles a little.

"Hey, Mags," I hear and see the waitress standing next to me.

"Angela, hi. And hi mini – Angela," addressing the last part to her growing belly.

"I am not naming the baby after me."

"Well, until I know the sex I will continue to say mini – Angela."

"You know this will be you one day."

Before the full statement is even out of her mouth, I hear Tony practically choking on his water.

"You shouldn't say that around him. I think the concept of being a grand…" I start to stage whisper to her.

"Do not complete that sentence or reference that word to me ever in your life," he says in a post – chocking voice.

Not trusting myself not to laugh I just shake my head and take a sip of my water.

"Angela, this is my dad and Tony this is Angela, she's the assistant manager."

"Tony DiNozzo, nice to meet you," noting to myself that there is a certain type of charm in his voice.

"You as well. Now what would you like?"

"We'll have my usual. Extra pickles," replying for both of us and handing her, our menus.

"Gotcha. It'll be out in a bit," and then she off to the next table.

After that we talk about my lovely encounter with Gibbs and he tells me stories of suspects who has cracked under Gibbs.

"I would ask if there is anything new in the investigation but I know that you can't really discuss it with me," hoping that he might can at least tell me something.

"Did he ever mention to you having a problem with a co – worker?"

"Not really. I mean there was this one time that he accused someone of not doing his job right. Something about an engine malfunction on a practice flight.

"He didn't really say anything else about it except when I asked about it again he said that it was his own fault. He should have checked it out before going off flying. You think that is relevant to why he was killed?"

"Could be, we have a couple of theories but nothing really solid yet," he simply says while taking a bite of his sandwich.

"What did Cynthia say when she was there?"

"Bringing her back in. She lied and said her and Sears had a happy marriage. So wondering what else she could have lied about."

I nearly choke on that statement because happy is nowhere near the list of adjectives to describe their marriage.

"She didn't know about you, did she," and it is a statement not a question.

"No, she would have…well I don't know what she would have done but she wouldn't have been happy. I didn't really care if he told her though. We were just friends."

I look over at my phone and sigh.

"I have to go, class."

"I'll walk you out," he pays and I give a goodbye to Angela.

"Thanks for keeping me in the loop, in your own way." I say once we get to the car.

"No problem," he says while trying oh – so – subtly checking over his car.

"She is in good hands, don't worry."

He gives a laugh before rolling his eyes and saying he knows. I quickly give a peck on the cheek and get into the car, feeling just a bit better.

* * *

"Come in," I say once I hear the knock on the door assuming that it is Tony.

"Tim, hi!" I nearly shout putting the book to the side and sitting up. "I didn't hear you guys come in."

"We were trying to be quiet, didn't know if you were up. Tony is out cold right now. And is that your school book?" He asks while pointing to the book I was just reading.

"Long day? And no I got it from your study, I needed it for a code and I just got intrigued with the book itself."

"Are you sure your Tony's kid?" He teases but just shakes his head and says he is kidding.

"Like always when in the middle of a case. But I do have bittersweet news, local LEO's got a call that someone spotted the car Daniel is driving in. But when they got to the scene he was gone."

"That's good. You should get some sleep," I say once I see him trying to fight a yawn.

"I am fine. Going through Sears' laptop all day and running down leads."

"You had to read through our conversations. Didn't you?" Already knowing the answer to the question before asking.

"Yeah, only about the last few months but still. Sorry." And at least he does look sorry because looking through private conversations is not cool, even though I know it was all for the job.

"So you probably know more about me then you would probably like."

"Just a tad. Your secrets are safe with me," sounding really sincere.

"Thank you."

"You guys seemed to really trust each other."

"It's easier to talk to someone over a computer screen than in person. He seemed too only really open up to me."

"Which is why his marriage was falling apart. Your words not mine."

"Do you and Tony open up to each other?"

"One of those working on categories but it is coming along."

"That's good," I say really wanting to venture off the topic of Rob.

"I think you almost gave Tony a heart attack today," Tim says probably sensing that I wan to get off of the topic.

"Oh, you mean the grandpa comment. Yeah not my fault, Angela is the one that bought it up."

"I am almost positive when that time comes…"

"Which will not be for a long time," interrupting him

"He'll be like my grandma, who thinks that word makes her sound old, and makes her grandchildren call her by her first name. Actually, I think his father would want to be called by his first name as well."

"I haven't even thought of that. What is Tony's dad like?" Because really I haven't even thought of meeting my actual biological family.

Being with Tony and Tim and their NCIS family have been way easier than I thought. Still, dealing with people have never been my cup of tea.

"He means well…most of the time," he finally says after a long pause.

"I'll accept that…for now. What's your dad like?"

"He's an admiral, he's kind of like Gibbs but then again not at all," not sounding at all comfortable talking about him.

"You didn't follow in his footsteps with the whole navy career?"

"Boats make me queasy," giving a sour look at the statement.

"So, I should add cruise tickets on the list of things not to get you as a present."

He just smiles and moves towards the door.

"I am sure you will do fine once you meet senior,"

"Sleep tight, Tim."

"You too Maggie."

"Hey, Mags!" turning around before going completely out.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about your mom and I am sure she is very proud of you."

I have no words for that, I just smile and say thank you.

He gives me one last smile and is out of the door. Before admitting to get some sleep I think about the numerous talks I've had with Rob about if my mom is proud of me or not. Or how I have no idea what she would say to me if she was still alive but somehow Tim's simple statement makes it hurts a little less.

* * *

This more what Maggie is feeling while all of this is going on. I hope you still enjoyed it. So, who would like a Tony and Daniel scene in the next chapter?

Thank you again to everyone who have alerted, reviewed and added it to your faves. You guys are awesome! Until next time :)


	12. Chapter 12

I'm sorry for the late update. My classes started this month and for some reason I had a really hard time writing this chapter. I don't know why but I am still not 100% sure about this chapter but I hope you guys like it. Feedback would be great! And the ones that have favorite, put this on alert and reviewed so far, you guys are filled with awesomesause! :). Okay, I am babbling. Enjoy :)

* * *

Tony's P.O.V

I roll over in bed and the abandon side wakes me up. I roll over again still not liking the extra space, I am just about to sit up when I hear the door open slightly.

"No need to sneak in, I am awake," I say because there is no reason to pretend that I am asleep.

"Doing midnight writing again, McAuthor?" I tease once we get into our usual positions.

"I was going to but then I decided to see Maggie instead."

"How is she doing?" Feeling kind of bad that I didn't see her before I went to bed but sleep was the winner the moment I walked out of the building.

"Not bad," Tim mumbles after burying his face in the spot between my shoulder and neck.

"Tony?" He asks while drawing circles around with his thumb on my thigh.

"Mmmm?"

"Have you told your dad about Maggie?"

I start to tense a little because for some reason I have been avoiding that. Not that I am ashamed of her just the opposite, just we've been busy with cases and bounding with Maggie.

"Does your family know?" Hoping to stir the conversation away from his question.

"You're deflecting. I told Penny, she's on some cruise but she says the moment she gets back she wants to meet her."

I shouldn't be surprised that Penny knows because he tells that woman everything; well mostly everything.

"The only reason I ask is because Maggie asked about him, well she asked what he was like."

"What did you tell her?" Curious beyond anything what he would say about my dad.

"I told her that he means well…most of the time."

I laugh, not a full blown laugh but more of a snort because that is one way of describing him.

"He mentioned something about having business in DC next week, last time I spoke to him," which is actually a couple of days before this whole thing started.

"Dinner?"

"Maybe," already wanting to be done with this conversation and go back to sleep.

"I'll talk to her about it and if she is up to it then I'll set it up. But if she does you have to come with us."

I feel rather than hear the groan and a mumble "fine but you owe me."

The next morning I am woken up by the smell of bacon, eggs, pancakes and coffee. I hear the shower going in the next room and frown a little when I realize that means Maggie is making breakfast and it is only 0630. I quickly get dressed, make my way downstairs and like I predicted Maggie is the one at the stove, I smile a little when I see that Jethro is looking at her intensely waiting for her to drop something.

"Fine but when one of your dad's get only half a bacon strip, you're taking all the blame," she says to him before throwing him a piece of bacon.

"So it's good that I am the first one down here," making my way to the cabinets to get the plates.

"God! Tony you scared me," she says tucking her hair behind her ear.

"How long have you been up?"

She starts to stir the eggs around in the pan and avoiding eye contact. "Ummm…I went to sleep for about an hour or so. Woke up around two, couldn't fall back to sleep so I watched a movie and then took Jethro out and then decided to make breakfast."

"Why couldn't you sleep?"

"It's stupid really," she says shaking her head.

"Tell me."

She just shrugs her shoulders and starts fixing the plates. "Every time I close my eyes I keep seeing Rob lay lifeless in a pool of his own blood. Plus, this whole thing is just a big Déjà vu when I lived in San Diego and my friend was murdered. I could barely sleep for two weeks because that is how long the investigation went on, but of course it was worse because I was a suspect. Then, I would have dreams of actually being put on trial and being found guilty. Or me doing the actual murder and it getting blamed on someone else. Sorry I babble when I am sleep deprived."

"No, its fine but you were wrong, it isn't stupid," I say settling in the chair and trying to decide where to start on my plate.

"You know it might help once we wrap up this case, if you stopped by and visit him," which probably doesn't sound like what I am trying to say since my mouth is full.

"Like in autopsy?"

"Yeah, it helps in a weird way."

"You sound like my old therapist."

"Tony as a therapist, now that is funny," I hear Tim say from the kitchen door.

"I give great advice," I tell him before turning back to my food.

"If you say so. Did you ask her yet?" Tim asks once he gives me a kiss before sitting down in front of his own plate.

"Ask me what?"

"Well, Tim…ow!" I yell once I feel a very sharp elbow hit my rib cage.

"WE wanted to know if you want to meet my dad."

"You want me to meet your dad?" She asks kind of dumbfounded.

"Yeah, I mean if you don't want to then we totally understand," half hoping that she doesn't want to.

"No, yeah that…that would be great. I mean if you really want me to then just set it up and I will be there."

"Okay, I mean if you want to change your mind that is totally understandable."

"I think what Tony here is trying to say is that we want you to be comfortable and no pressure," Tim says giving me a sideways glare.

"What can go wrong?" And I do an internal groan because there are so many answers to that one supposedly simple question.

"I mean I have to remember not to put my foot in my mouth which I normally do when…" Trailing off once she is in front of her laptop.

"When what?" I ask turning around to look at her.

"Uhh…when meeting new people," she says sounding more far away than normal.

"What's wrong?" Tim asks after she pauses for two minutes just staring at her laptop screen.

"Someone just messaged me through Rob's account. Three times, last time being ten minutes ago," carrying her laptop over to the table and placing it in between us.

_Sail Boat: Miss me?_

_Sail Boat: Now who is going to listen to you and your pathetic problems._

_Sail Boat: The navy was no place for him anyways. _

"Tim?" I question looking over at him who already has the laptop in hand.

"Just give me a couple of more minutes," his fingers going as fast as lightning. "Got it! 1789 Roger Street.

_3 hours later… in the observation room_

I stare at the guy on the other the side of the glass, really wishing the daggers I was shooting his way was lethal. Spiky blonde hair that have way too much product in it, tan skin that looks fresh, he's muscular but not too muscular. The worst thing about it is that he is wearing a smug look that I would love to just smack off his face.

"What did she see in him?" I wonder out loud, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"You should ask Maggie that when this is over," I hear Ziva say as she is closing the door and coming over to stand next to me.

"How is he?"

"Still down at Ducky's but he will be fine."

And I just nod really wishing that was an answer that made me happy.

"Gibbs gave you the green light to question him, P.O Davis already confessed to his part of the murder but he claims he only hit him on the head. According to Ducky it was not what killed him. Daniel is the one that did the stabbing, we need a confession." I just nod while taking the file from her hand and heading towards the other room.

"Tony!"

"Yeah?" I ask before going out of the door.

She hesitates for a split second, "I am sorry I should have been…" and I stop her before she continues knowing she was going to apologize for something that was really not her fault.

"It's not your fault and plus it was just a flesh wound so we're good," giving her my best smile before heading out.

I step out into the hallway grateful for the moment of peace before I have to question him. I pinch the bridge of my nose again, closing my eyes trying to remember where the lines between personal and work stopped.

"Tony!" I hear Abby practically yell from down the hall. "Did you question him yet?"

"No, just about to. Why, what's up?"

She leans in to whisper in my ear and the more she talks the more of a plan I start to form. Once she's finish I know exactly what my approach plan is.

"You're a genius," I tell her.

All she does is shake her head which causes her pigtails to almost hit me. "I am but it was all McGee's idea, I'm just the messenger," handing me the other file and going into observation. I open the file and quickly scan it before entering the room.

"Look, I didn't kill that Petty Officer person or whatever he was," Daniel says before I get fully into the room.

"I don't believe you but I'll get back to that in a minute. What I want to focus on is the fact that you shot at a federal agent, which makes me not a happy camper, especially since said federal agent is my partner. Also, you tried to run from my other partner which just makes you look guilty," trying to keep my voice calm.

"I didn't do anything! You guys just came barging in my house…"

"Actually, that is your friend's house, P.O Davies, and you guys seemed to be in a bit of a rush to go somewhere," raising my eyebrow daring for him to contradict what I just said.

"Okay, now back to that murder charge that I was talking about," I continue once he doesn't respond.

"I didn't know that guy!"

I raise my eyebrow at him again and pull out the P.O service picture, knowing that seeing him in full uniform would be more efficient.

"He dated your roommate for a while and you never met him?"

"Okay, I met him like once, that doesn't mean that I killed the guy."

"Where were you the night of the murder, three nights ago?"

"With my girlfriend," he says losing a little of his 'cool' appearance while he does a quick glance to the file on the table.

"Name?"

"Margaret Core. I picked her up from work, we went back to her apartment and stayed there for the rest of the night."

"Right…" I say looking through the pictures in the file Abby gave me, looking for the right one. I wince a little in the inside seeing the actual damage to Maggie's jeep. The jeep smashed up against the tree, with part of the main window shattered and the passenger's window completely out.

"This jeep was found a few miles away from 'Carters', which according to this employment list is where she works. Also, after running the plates it's her registered vehicle," laying out all the pictures from the scene of the accident.

He merely shrugs at the photos. "Conscience, someone stole her car and crashed it into a tree."

"It wasn't reported stolen."

He shrugs again not looking at all sorry.

"Well, if it was stolen I am pretty sure the security cameras would have picked it up."

"What security cameras?" He asks, abandoning the 'cool' look and venturing into slightly worried.

"Oh, didn't you know that they added camera's to the parking lot now," I casually say while making my way to the end of table to lean on, now having a full view of the television.

"I did but I was told they weren't going to be working until next week."

"They lied. Special Agent David can you please run the tape?" Addressing the last part to Ziva.

After a few more seconds the TV comes to life and even though it's in black & white, it is still pretty good quality picture. Thinking that it probably took a while to clear up.

I watch the events unfold on screen and it is exactly how Mags described it, including the part where Daniel is messing with the car. I keep giving side glances to Daniel who is looking a little nervous but other than that has a neutral look on his face. Which frankly just pisses me off even more.

"You know I am a little surprised that you killed Sears with a knife, it seems that you prefer the more hands-on approach," turning around to face him, not caring that I was now in his personal space.

"Like I said, I had no reason to kill him AND I was teaching her lesson. She was exaggerating I didn't even grab her that hard."

"Not that hard! After your little "lesson" she was admitted to the hospital; which all her injuries lined up with her so called "accident" except this one," pulling out the photo of Maggie's wrist that he made an imprint on.

He simply just glances at the photo. I place my foot on the edge of his seat, lifting up his chair a little, knowing that if my foot slipped or cramped up. It would not be good for him.

He lifts up his eyebrow but I give him my own personal Gibbs look saying that I have no intention of moving it.

"Where did you go after, because you certainly didn't make sure that she was okay?" Knowing my voice was starting to show my true emotions.

"Our computer expert uncovered some interesting dialogue from Sears' computer. It was between him and Maggie and boy did she seem to have problems with you," continuing on.

"She loves me!" He shot back.

And I tip the back of the chair just a bit more.

"See what I think is that you somehow found out Maggie was talking to this guy regularly, about all kinds of personal things. And you were either afraid that he would finally talk her into reporting you or report you himself or you were just jealous of him, I am going to go with .

"So you team up with Davies who's only problem with Sears is that he was getting promoted over him. I think you had every intention of killing Sears on your own but decided to bring Davies in the mix just because. Before you deny that we have phone records saying you called him that night. That lasted a little under two minutes and that was the last phone call you made, before you went MIA. I mean we already have your fingerprints on the murder weapon and Davies said that you were mainly involved." Which was only half true because once we run his prints it would/ should match.

"I had to do it!" He suddenly snaps. "That whore was just going to tell him everything! That's all she does is blab her stupid mouth and she can't keep a secret to save her f-ing life and…"

I let my foot slip causing the chair to wobble a little and fall forward just a little too fast. If it wasn't for his quick reflexes then it would have been his head right into the table. But it did cause his wrist just bend the right kind of weirdness to make me happy.

Before he could get up I place my hand on his shoulder to keep him down and lean down in his ear just to make sure sound didn't pick anything up.

"I don't like it when people call my daughter a whore. It doesn't suit her, not at all. I also don't like the fact that you didn't keep your hands off of her. If I ever catch you outside of jail or if you ever try to contact my daughter again, if not to fully apologize to her. I promise you, jail will be the least of your problems."

I let go of his shoulder before giving it an extra, painful, squeeze and then get up giving the thumbs up to take him away. Before, I leave the room I "accidentally" let my foot slip on the back of his chair and it wobbles a little before he catches it.

"What the hell!" He cries out.

"For shooting my partner," I simply say before walking out.

_30 minutes later…_

"Two Nutter-butters, wow you must have been really worried about me," Tim says as I place said items on his desk and sit on it.

I simply roll my eyes, trying to avoid looking at the huge, white bandage that covers the left side of his neck.

"So, McLiar when you say you have to leave early to fix a computer you're really putting together secret files."

He rolls his eyes and leans back in his chair. "I didn't lie, I did fix the computer but I got finished and I started to make small connections. Called in a few favors to get the tape and copy of the police report. Which was kind of easy because you requested it earlier. The quality was so crappy on the tape so that took me awhile to clean up."

"Well, it helped the case so good work," distracted by the bandage once again.

"Tony, I am fine."

"I know."

"The bullet just made a flesh wound."

"I have eyes, McGee, I know what you have."

"Then, can you stop worrying. Be happy it didn't go through me, then you would've had to wait on me hand and foot until I recovered. You would be complaining more than me."

"And you would love every second of it," I say pulling his chair closer to me with my foot.

"Well, can you at least get me lunch without complaining. I mean I was shot."

"Flesh wound as a certain Probie keeps remaining me. And no Maggie is coming by, Gibbs is picking her up, I told her to bring food."

"You let Gibbs drive Maggie?" He asks raising his eyebrow.

"He volunteered, he has an alternative motive for doing it I'm guessing," still thinking that it was weird he willing wanted to go out and bring her here.

"Well, you better get your report at least started before he comes back,"

I nod and do a quick glance of the bull-pen, which is fairly empty, and look back at Tim who turned back to his computer. I try to kiss him on the cheek but he turns to face me and our lips end up crashing together (which there is no complaints here). I pull away once I hear the elevator doors open.

"I am glad that it's just a flesh wound and you're okay," I whisper in his ear before going back to my seat.

"I have your lunch that you so demandingly requested." I hear Maggie say as she gets closer to our area.

"You shouldn't have," I respond in mock shock. "And you survived!" And of course that earns me a head-slap.

"Ow! Sorry boss."

"Are the suspects transported yet?" He mumbles

"Uhhh, yeah Ziva is looking over that. She should be up any minute,"

"Oh my God, Tim. Are you okay?" Maggie says while placing his food on his desk.

"Yeah, I am fine. It's just a flesh wound," flashing her a smile.

"You were right, Mags. It was Daniel and one of Sears' co-workers. Daniel was jealous and Davies' was talked into it, which was fairly easy since Sears' was getting a promotion over him," I say dragging her attention away from Tim, who looks uncomfortable with the added attention to his injury.

"So his co-worker shot Tim?" She asks

"Daniel did. Ziva and I were clearing the back while Gibbs and Tony had the front. They caught Davies' but Daniel was hiding in the back and he was aiming at Ziva and I pushed her out the way and it caught me," Tim answers for me.

"Well, he was always bad at firearms but I am glad that you are okay," quickly trying to cover up the first part she says.

"Can I go down now?" She asks after placing food on Ziva and Gibbs' desk.

"Yeah, you can come down with me. Palmer just texted me saying that Ducky wants to take my blood pressure again," Tim says with an eye roll while getting up.

And I smile as I watch them go down talking but then groan again because Tim being shot at means extra paperwork.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? The next chapter should be up before the weekend is over.

Maggie meeting Senior...now that sounds interesting.


	13. Chapter 13

I know I said that this chapter would have been up by last weekend but real life got in the way sadly. Anywhos, I hope you enjoy and thank you all who have reviewed and favorited you guys are awesomesause! :) Enjoy!

* * *

**Tony's P.O.V **

"Coming!" Maggie says from the other side of the door, I hear the chains being unlocked and she is standing in the doorway.

"Hey sorry just give me a minute," she quickly says turning away before I could get my greeting out.

"Take your time!" I yell out, my attention focusing on what looks like a letter on the coffee table.

"Oh, Rob left me a letter. It's only front and back but it's sweet in his own weird way. I found it in the mail after his funeral. Anywho, how do I look?"

I turn around to look at her, she's wearing a forest green maxi skirt, a simple white t-shirt with a light blue jean jacket. The jean jacket brings out the red that is in her hair, which for the first time since meeting her is not straight but very much wavy.

"You look very nice but I am kind of insulted you didn't wear a skirt when I first met you," teasing her as she is putting on her shoes.

"I didn't meet you at a nice restaurant and plus me wearing a skirt means nothing," gesturing me towards the door.

"You know you could still get out of this. You don't have to meet him," I say as we are walking toward the car.

"Tony, I'm curious what my own grandfather is like. And plus, I hear the food at the _RoofTop Grill _is amazing. So even it is a bust, free good food at least for me," she says giving me a smile.

"Your dad said he'll be there in fifteen minutes," Tim says once we're in the car.

"So really he'll be there in thirty minutes. Or you know if he actually shows up," mumbling the last part more to myself and Tim just gives me a sideways glances.

"Does he do that a lot? Just stands you up?" Maggie asks leaning her head more toward the front seat.

"He's done it several times. So I wouldn't be surprised."

"Maggie, did you do something different with your hair?" Tim says, successfully changing the subject away from my father for the rest of the car ride.

As I am finishing giving my name, I see Maggie wave over a tall, red head with a plain gold dress but still looks great on her. But before I could question her about it, the red head is already in front of us giving Maggie a hug.

"DiNozzo, McGee," addressing us both after letting go of Maggie.

"Agent Borin," we both say giving her a simple nod.

"Abs, you know Tony and Tim," Maggie says sounding suddenly nervous. "Tony is my dad."

And immediately her eyebrows shoot up but other than that a perfect poker face.

"Well, that certainly explains the film references and probably why you're so good with a gun."

"You're good with a gun?" I ask turning to her slightly surprised.

"She came in fifth in our annual firearms competition five months ago," Borin states with what seems a hint of pride in her voice.

"It wasn't that big of a deal," Maggie mumbling more towards the ground than at us.

"And she helped us out in a big case last year."

"He used two completely different Trojans, it wasn't that difficult once that they figured that out. It was just a simple suggestion, on my part, its not like I did any of the heavy lifting."

"Yeah, but no one else made that connection. I would have had to call McGee if you weren't there."

"How exactly do you guys know each other?" I question wanting to really get to the bottom of this.

"I interned at CGIS the summer before my sophomore year. The original agent that had me was injured on the job. So, Abby had the misfortune of walking into the director's office when he was trying to figure out what to do with me, she got stuck with me in exchange for a favor. And also because she doesn't like interns," she answers giving Borin a satisfied smirk.

"Yeah but Maggie turned out to be exceptional, keep telling her there is a job there if she wants."

"Like I said, I will get back with you on that. I didn't know you were in town."

"Yeah, just for the night. I am at dinner with some people from the DOD, we just finished up a case. You?"

"Meeting Tony's dad."

"Ummm…I think our table is ready, Tony," Maggie says pointing over to the hostess that is trying to get our attention.

"It was great seeing you again, Abby. We definitely have to catch up, very soon."

"Holding that to you, Core. DiNozzo can I talk to you for a minute?" Borin says giving me her own version of a Gibbs glare, meaning I have no choice but to talk to her.

"Oh, I know that look."

"Yeah, same," Tim finishing that thought and then offering me a small smile/ worried look before going toward the table with Maggie.

"So, you're a father DiNozzo," Borin begins as soon as they are out of earshot.

"Uhh yeah. She came to me about a month ago at work. Showed me the file, see I donated sperm in college so that is how that happened," giving a nervous laugh.

Borin simply nods not giving me any clue on what she is thinking. "I am close to her, especially since now her mom is gone. That nearly killed her and it broke my heart to see her so down after that. Meaning I am very protective of her, meaning if you hurt her I will be forced to take action. Clear."

"Crystal."

"Good." Smiling at me like she didn't just partially just threaten my life. "Oh and that goes for both you and McGee. Enjoy dinner."

"Same to you, Borin," I yell out but she is already going back to her table.

"So, really it wasn't that hard. It was just really awesome seeing the looks on their faces when they discovered a twenty year old was smarter than them. Despite, the fact I only said it jokingly."

I hear Maggie say to Tim as I am sitting down at the table. "So, CGIS?" I casually ask.

She just shrugs and take a sip of her water. "Don't get me wrong I love CGIS and everything but I don't think I am cut out to be a field agent despite what Abby thinks."

"Well you must have impressed her, I mean other than you being really well with a gun and then with the case," Tim says.

"I mean I did beat her when we were gaveling once."

I almost choke on my water when she says that, especially so casually "You beat Agent Borin? But she's a Marnie."

"It wasn't an obvious win. It was really close but I came out on top. My mom made me take self – defense classes when I sixteen and surprisingly yoga keeps me in shape."

"Look Abby is a great person, now that I think about it she's a little like Gibbs, she's helped me out a lot. Especially when my mom was getting really sick and after she died. I think that the offer for CGIS is so she can keep a closer eye on me," adding the last part with a small smile and an eye roll.

"So you two have spent a lot of time together outside of CGIS?" Tim questions, sounding just as intrigued with the friendship as I am.

"Yeah, when she is in town she comes over or if I am in Norfolk she lets me crash at her place and visit her at work"

"Hmmm…I wonder if her place is as stoic as Gibbs," I wonder out loud which causes a raised eyebrow from McGee.

"I wouldn't call Abby's place stoic. Quite the opposite actually," Maggie says.

"Oooo…do tell?" I only half- tease but before she could say anything, Tim interrupts.

"Tony," gesturing toward me with his head to the entrance.

I turn to look and there is my father strolling in. I stand up to greet him and give a quick glance down to Maggie. "Show time."

"That went terrible!" Maggie half – yells from the back-seat after dinner.

"I think it could have gone worse."

"Guys, he thought I was your surrogate mother. That's a problem, I mean do I even look pregnant?"

"You do not look pregnant, you look perfectly fine," Tim reassuring her.

"I mean I love you both very much but that is really f-ed up if I was your surrogate mother on so many levels."

"I still can't believe you didn't tell him you donated your sperm," Maggie continuing on.

"Yeah, hi dad, college is going great, I joined a frat oh and by the way I donated my sperm this afternoon. How is your life going?" my voice laced with sarcasm.

She gives out a loud sigh. "I guess you have a point."

"What did you think of him?" Tim asks

"He seems okay, I guess. I don't know he just doesn't really seem….trustworthy," hesitating a little before saying the last word.

"For the liking part, I am not really sure if I can say yay or nay."

"Then you are a good judge of character," I say as I am pulling in front of her apartment building.

"I would invite you guys inside but I have the early shift tomorrow and then a group assignment, then more work and a paper that is due Sunday that I haven't even begin to think about."

"All work and no play," I tease.

"I think as my dad, you're supposed to be happy that I am going to spend my Friday night studying instead of going to some wild, crazy frat party on campus," she says with an eye roll and smile while getting out of the car.

"Thanks guys, I had a good time, despite the weirdness that came with it."

"We're glad that you enjoyed yourself," Tim says after giving her a hug.

"One of you guys text me when you get home, just so I know that you made it there safe and sent Jethro my love for me!" yelling out the last part while going up the stairs.

"You know it doesn't matter," my boyfriend says breaking the silence while I am driving back home.

"If we don't text her? I mean seeing that she asked us too that would be kind of rude if we didn't," knowing that wasn't what he was talking about but loving to get a small raise out of him.

"I MEANT that if senior likes her or not. I like her, you like her, the team loves her, and she survived a car ride with Gibbs. More importantly Jethro loves her. So, I don't think Senior's opinion really matters, despite the fact he is her biological grandfather."

"When did you become McInsightful?" I tease knowing that he has a very valid point.

"Original, you know I am telling the truth. I mean she did say she loved us, so meaning she likes us too. Now come on, so we can walk Jethro and settle in, you still owe me that favor," he adds with a wink and then gets out the car to disappear in the house.

I roll my eyes and smile but follow him inside with my cellphone in hand.

_We just made it home, Jethro sends his love right back. I swear he likes you more than me. And at least try to go out on Saturday, don't want you to burn out at only 21. If you don't want to meet with my dad anymore it certainly won't hurt my feelings, I understand. _

_…__.Love you too. _

"You know I don't think it is fair that I owe you, I mean it was YOUR idea," I yell while making my way upstairs to change.


	14. Chapter 14

**Maggie's P.O.V **

I open the double doors of NCIS, really hoping that the team or at least Tony is in the building. I go through security and before I can tell the officer who I am looking for I hear. "She's with me."

I turn around and see Agent Gibbs standing directly behind me with a coffee cup in hand. The security officer simply nods and hands me my visitor pass. Gibbs beckons for me to follow him and we go towards the elevator banks.

"You guys aren't in the middle of case? This can wait," I say as we step into the elevator.

"No, I'm in and out of meetings in MTAC all day. Need lots of coffee for that. They're working on cold cases and last time I saw them they were down in the evidence garage, they're supposed to be working."

"Supposed to be?" I tease.

"You never know with them," he says with a small smirk but I cannot be too sure because his mouth is covered by the cup.

"Did you get in?" Gibbs asks gesturing towards the large red envelope that is in my hand.

"Yeah, I did," I say.

"Congratulations, you shouldn't sound so surprised."

"I don't know, I am still in shock I guess," I say twisting the packet around in my hand.

"You deserve it," he states as we reach our destination and his cell phone goes off.

"Gibbs," he answers grumpily.

"I'll be right up," he says after a brief ten seconds and then shutting his phone.

"I have to go back up to MTAC, but they should be somewhere around here. Congratulations again Maggie. Tell them to get back to work, if they are not doing exactly that," he adds as I am stepping off the elevator.

I look around at the different workers in red and orange jump suits, looking busy. The garage is no different than it is at CGIS; huge open space, shelves full of evidence bins and tables filled with varies items on them. Different machines spared out in different places.

I walk around the shelves of evidence and see all three agents sitting on the floor, Indian style, with what seems to be blocks in front of them.

"Ziva, did you steal my blue one?"

"No, Tony I did not steal it, that is how many you had."

"If this what it takes to be an NCIS agent then sign me right up," I joke while hopping on the table that is next to them.

Like I suspected they are on the floor with Lego's in the middle of them, paying extra attention to their own personal projects.

"Mags! What are you doing here?" Tony asks while getting up to give me a hug.  
"What I can't drop in and visit my dad's at work?" I say and immediately bite the tip of my tongue. Realizing that is the second time I directly addressed Tony as my dad to his face and the first time I addressed Tim as my dad.

Both Tim and Ziva look up when I say 'dad's' but I can't get a fixed read on either of their expressions.

"Why are you guys playing with Lego's exactly?" I ask trying to get the attention away from me.

"Oh, well we were working on cold cases and…wait Gibbs didn't come down here with you did he?" Tony asks while turning around to look towards the main area of the garage.

"He dropped me off at the elevator, he had to go back up to MTAC."

"Oh," sighing with relief. "Anyway, we were working on cold cases and Ziva found one that involved three different sets of Lego's, yeah don't ask. We looked more into it but came with a dead end and Ziva mentioned that she never played with Lego's before. Which Probie here thought was a crime within itself."

"I didn't say it was a crime, I said she missed out on one of the joys of childhood," Tim interrupts while putting a Lego piece on a model – size of what looks like the Washington Monument.

"So, being the good people we are, we had to show her what she is missing out on," Tony finishes while getting back to his set piece.

"Well, I understand that. I mean I feel you haven't lived until you have been to the original Lego Land," half-joking.

"You've been to the one in Denmark?" Tim asks sounding surprised.

"Yeah, about three years ago, it was amazing…I think Ziva's is the best one so far," I say, looking over at her set piece, which seems to be an outside model of a dome.

"Hey!" They both say while Ziva simply smiles at me and say thank you.

"You won't be saying that after I am done but seriously what are you doing here?" Tony asks.

"I had to run home to get something before going to work, I checked the mail and this came in," I say while handing over the large envelope.

I try to hide any emotion from my face while he reads and I pretend to be interested in what other people are doing throughout the garage.

"You got in!" Tony nearly shouts and then rushes over to give me a hug.

Once he lets go, before I can even think about getting up from my spot, Tim is sweeping in and giving me a hug.

"Congratulations Maggie," he says after letting me go.

"Congratulations," Ziva repeats after letting me get off the table before giving me a hug.

"What are we congratulating Maggie on?" I hear Abby ask as I am letting go of Ziva.

"Maggie, got into MIT," Tim informs her.

"OMG! That is great! Congratulations!" Abby yells just as equally as loud as Tony and then processes to give me an extra bone crushing hug.

"Abby, I need to breathe," mostly wheezing out the words.

"Oh, sorry. We have to celebrate!"

"I don't know…" Totally thrown off by her statement.

"Come on, we were going to go out anyway tonight. You can join us!"

"I really don't want to intrude…"

"You won't be intruding," Tony states.

"Yeah, we would love for you to join us," Tim adds.

And I couldn't just say no, seeing the way Abby was just looking at me, begging me to say yes and Ziva is nodding along.

"Sure, why not? I am celebrating with friends tomorrow, I think I can afford to celebrate tonight. Just tell me when and where and I'll be there," I say realizing that I am already actually looking forward to it.

"Yay! The one over at 15th, we go there all the time," Abby says before giving me another hug.

After she release me, I look over and see Tim silently reading over the letter. Probably mentally comparing it to his acceptance letter and as if Tony can read my mind.

"Comparing it to yours McMIT? He has his framed," Tony stage whispers the last part.

"I do not! It's laminated. Big difference."

"Right, whatever you say," Tony says drawing out the 'I'.

I quickly glance at Ziva's watch and didn't realize just how much time as actually passed.

"I really have to go or I am going to be really late," I say as I am going around giving my good bye hugs.

"I'll walk you out," Tony volunteers.

All three give me a different versions of good-byes and see ya tonight. I walk over to the elevator with him and wait for the elevator doors to open up.

"I still find the whole eye-opening of the door cool, no matter how many times I have seen it."

"Yeah, I still find it kind of cool and I have been working here for years," Tony says as we climb into the elevator.

"Maggie?"

"Hmm?"

"How are you going to pay for school?" And that causes me to look up from the text message I am sending.

"Well, you know I am on scholarship. You're probably talking about MIT. More scholarship, financial aid, once I go up there for my visit I can have a more definite amount and my mom left me a good enough inheritance. Why?" Already guessing where this might be going.

He just shrugs his shoulder as the elevator door opens to the main floor. "If you need any help paying for anything, you can just ask."

I want to argue, I really do but he is giving me such a sincere look I decide to let it pass. I smile at him while giving my visitor's badge back to the guard.

"I'll let you know if I do. Thanks. So what time tonight?"

"What time do you get off?"

"7:30. So around 8:00?"

"Eight sounds great," smiling at his own play on words.

"Bye Tony, oh and Gibbs told me to tell you guys, if you aren't working than you should get back to work."

"Using my own daughter against me, how cruel, see you tonight Mags" he says with a smile while waving me off.

* * *

I walk into the bar, immediately thankful for the wave of cool air that comes from the AC, that is right above my head. I look around the bar, which is strangely fairly bright, since I am used to them being dimmed. Once I spot Tony, Tim and Abby near the back I decide to silently watch for a minute or two since all three seem to be in deep conversation. I can't help but smile a little when I notice that Tony and Tim, even though it is discreet, the back of their hands and fingertips are touching.

"Hi," I hear from behind and find Ziva directly behind me.

"Ziva, hi. You scared me."

She simply smiles and looks at the direction I was previously looking at. "Do you not wish to celebrate anymore?"

"Oh, no. It is not that. Just thinking," hesitating a little, trying to figure out if I should voice the rest of that thought. "I was just wondering if Tony's happy. I mean my mom always told me the key to life is happiness, but I think she just always put my happiness before hers. I am not saying that is a bad thing especially since I am her daughter; just I always thought she should have had her own happiness that is not so dependent on mine. If that makes any sense, even though that probably sounds so horrible. Sorry I'm babbling."

"He's happy. Tony may seem like a goofball…" pausing to look at me to see if she got the last word right. I nod and let her continue on with her statement. "But I can tell he is. Mostly, it is due to McGee but I think that you help as well."

Before I can comment she is walking toward the table and I have no choice but to follow. I give my order to the waiter before sliding into the side of the booth with Ziva and Abby. I am right across from Tim who seems to be halfway done his wine and Tony who seems to ¾ the way done his beer.

"Oh, so who won the Lego contest?" I ask.

"Ziva." Both Tim and Tony groan in unison.

"Tony came in second," Abby adds.

"Meaning McGee has to pay the bill."

I smirk when I look over at Tim who is just rolling his eyes. "I still think we should have had a recount."

"We were going to but then Gibbs came down and made us do paperwork," Tony says with a mock pout or probably real since paperwork does suck.

"Okay, so I would like to propose a toast," Abby begins once me and Ziva's drinks come to the table. "To Maggie for getting into MIT and hopefully she loves being a beaver just like Timmy did."

"Cheers," I quickly say before anyone can add anything else, loving and hating the attention at the same time.

"Cheers," they all echo before taking their drinks.

"Oh, that reminds me. Here is the card for that place I was talking about," Abby says while handing me the card.

"What's that?" Tony asks trying to lean over the table to get a closer look.

"My friend is opening up a tattoo shop in a couple of weeks outside of Cambridge. I thought Maggie should check it out."

"You're getting a tattoo!?" Tony exclaims.

"Tony don't be such a dad," Abby says and I almost choke on my drink when she does.

"Thinking about it. Abby and I were talking and the subject of tattoos came up. Then Ziva came in and we just started to talk about it some more," I try to explain.

"When was this?" Tim asks.

"The day we closed the Sears case. I had to give a report to Abby and I found Maggie already there," Ziva replies for me.

"Wait, so if I ask Tony for one and he says no. Does that mean when I ask Tim can I have one, I can try to convince him to say yes? You know the whole one parent says no while the other one says yes, type deal," I joke while taking another sip of my drink.

Tony then opens his mouth looking like he was about to argue the point but then shuts it again.

"I can't even argue with that. I did that with my step-moms and dad for years."

"Yeah, if my dad said no. Which he almost always did, I would go to my mom or grandmother. My sister has it down to an art. I don't have a problem with you getting a tattoo." Tim adds with a smile.

"Hey! I never said I had a problem with it. I just didn't know you were thinking about it," Tony explains.

"Anyway, moving off the topic of body art. I wanted to know if you guys could possibly take off on mother's day. I mean I know that is about a month and a half away and it is on a Sunday but it would be great if you guys didn't have to leave in the middle of my graduation for a case."

"You are inviting all of us?" Ziva asks sounding a little surprised.

"Yeah, I mean all of you guys are important to me so why not? I mean unless you don't want to go, I am not making you."

"It is an honor. I have never been to an American college graduation before," Ziva says.

"Oh, well it is nothing too exciting. Just sitting in the hot sun, since it is outside, so pray for nice weather. Some speeches made, hopefully I am not one of the people that makes the speech, they call our names and then we go home," I say with a nervous laugh.

"I bet you would make a great speech," Abby says.

"Well, last time I made a public speech I puked on – stage, not one of my finest moments," still embarrassed about the whole thing even though it has been nearly six years.

"How likely is it that you'll make speech?" Tim questions.

"Well, I was informed today that I have a chance of being salutatorian. Which I probably won't even get it, because the other people on the list are so much smarter than me. The only reason I have high grades because I need it to keep my scholarship."

"Why didn't you tell us!?"

"It isn't really that big of a deal," I say, even though I know that it is a big deal but really trying not to get my hopes up.

"I propose a toast to Maggie and her nomination on salutatorianship. And even if her speech is 'Congratulations to all, college has been fun. See you guys at the reunion.' It will be great and puke free," Tony says before raising his glass in the air to join with the others. All I can do is join in with the rest of them and smile.

"If that was really my speech, will you guys still clap for me?"

I get a round of 'yes and totally's as my answer.

"Okay, one request. No bullhorns," I try to say in my most serious voice.

And I can't help but smile at the different protests throughout the table.

* * *

So, I am going to have our team help Maggie with her public speaking skills. In their own unique fashion. And when Maggie says that they are important to her, I just don't mean just the trio + Abby. I mean the whole team. Hope you guys enjoyed this. :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Maggie's P.O.V **

I stood in front of the crystal tombstone, staring at my reflection which, even though I know that it is in mind, it is quickly replaced with the image of my mother, softly smiling back at me.

Raven – hair that was swept up in a bun, that just never seemed to stay in place no matter how many booby pins where in her hair, green/grey eyes, a narrow nose, skin the always seemed tan even in her last days. A soft smile on her lips, the feature that I think that I miss the most about her.

"Hey, Mom." I whisper as I sit in front of the grave, crossing my legs underneath me. I clear my throat one more time and look around to make sure that no one was near.

"First off Happy Mother's day, I have no flowers I'm sorry but I'm going to get a lot today so I'll stop by and give you some of those because we both know how much of a green thumb I have. And before you ask no, I am not going to graduation dressed in just sweatpants and this tank top, if only but sadly that is not the case. Both Abby's and Ziva made sure of that. I did have the greatest time shopping with them though and it somehow turned into a full on girls – night, it was amazing but work got in the way sadly.

"Cousin Terry is in town, well he likes to be called Terrance now but I still call him Terry because he absolutely hates it, he would have come with me but I let him sleep so probably later tonight or tomorrow. He's going to the University of Texas in the fall, football scholarship of course. And you guessed it, Aunt Deb and Uncle Charles aren't here I haven't really talked to them since the funeral but you know that. Well I talked to Charles a few times but other than that nothing. I don't think they're too thrilled with Terry keeping in touch with me or even him coming. But it's whatever I suppose, stuff happens.

"You have no idea how much I wish you were here. I mean I'm graduating today, from college, that's like a huge deal and I'm speaking, I mean isn't there some type of law somewhere that requires mom's to be here for this occasion."

I decide to ignore the fact that my voice nearly cracked at the last part. I close my eyes despite the sting from the already forming tears.

"I mean don't get me wrong the people I love, that I love more than life itself, they're going to be there and that's great but my number one supporter isn't. That sucks like so much and ugh! I hate it. I mean I know this was going to happen but now that it is actually here, it's just really hitting me that this is real and you're not physically here to congratulate me or be the first one to give me hug once I find you after the ceremony. Seeing the pictures that are going to be taken today will be so different, because I know that you're not the one behind the camera. You're not here for one of my greatest accomplishments and it is no way your fault but still. Just one of those moments where it sucks and I can do absolutely nothing about it except deal with it. But like you said, before you died, you're always here in spirit so I will embrace that to its fullest."

I ran my hands across my face, thankful that no one was around to see the tears. I take a quick glance at my cellphone and sigh because I have to get going before people start really coming through.

"I have to go but I'll be back in my cap and gown so you can see me in it. Oh and with flowers of course."

I un-cross my legs, wincing at the sound of my knees cracking, and stretch them out. Before I could even lift myself off the ground I see a blur of golden hair and then suddenly it was on top of me.

"Down, down, down." I command in-between laughs while Jethro keeps licking my face.

Once I could finally sit up, I give him a hug around the neck and see Tony and Tim coming behind him.

"How'd you know I was here?"

"Graduation Day and its Mother's day. Doesn't take a trained Federal Agent to put those clues together," Tony says with a shrug and small smile.

"Are those flowers behind Tim's back mine?" I ask giving one last rub to Jet's head and letting Tony help me up.

"No, they're for your mom. We're picking yours up before the ceremony starts," Tim answers while pulling the purple lilies from behind his back.

I stare at them for a minute or so, completely flabbergasted at their gesture.

"She would love them, here be my guest," stepping out his way so Tim can place it on the grave-site.

After I leave them alone with my mom for a few minutes, I walk with them toward the parking lot.

"So are you ready for your speech?" Tony asks.

I respond with a groan and an eye-roll as my answer.

"Oh, come one you're ready."

"Yeah, you did great a couple of weeks ago."

"You mean after you two totally and completely blind-sided me into speaking in front of people."

"Admit it, you had fun."

"No, it was awful," I try to say with my most serious face but only lasting a few seconds before breaking into a small smile. "I had a little fun and it was a tad bit helpful, I guess."

They both put on mock hurt faces before rolling my eyes. "So are you guys coming over?"

"We have to drop Jethro off and get a couple of things but yeah we are."

"Oh, come on. You can just put a hat on him, some dark glasses and throw a tie on him. He can walk on his hind legs and call him a person. Totally fool the ticket people," I half tease kind of wishing that was the actual case.

"Okay, well I will see you both in about an hour or so, then I can run my speech by you guys some more," giving one last kiss to Jethro's nose.

I wave them off while grabbing for my (Terry's) keys and then getting into the car. I can't help but think about a couple of weeks ago that even though I would never admit to Tony or Tim that it did help me with my speech and was pretty fun.

Flashback:

_Is there a reason you two are outside my apartment," Maggie asked both Tim and Tony who were sitting on the outside steps leading up to her apartment door. _

_"__Is there a reason why you're just coming home at nine in the morning on Saturday?" Tony asked clearly teasing but still raised his eyebrow at the question. _

_"__I was out last night, ended up crashing at a friend's house. I would still be sleep but they had work so they basically kicked me out. Your turn." _

_"__What are you doing today?" Tim questioned as they were making their way upstairs. _

_"__I have work at six. A couple of assignments that I should work on but not really necessary to look at this very moment. Why what are you two up to?" _

_"__Nothing." Both responding at the same time. "But if you can be ready and changed in about twenty minutes that would be great. Oh and bring your work shirt, we can just drop you off after." Tony said._

_Maggie looked up at both Tony and Tim's faces, knowing they were up to something but thought it best that she just leave it a surprise. _

_"__You know what, I'm not even going to ask. I'll be ready in twenty minutes. Make yourself comfortable, do I need to look nice?" _

_"__Just dress how you normally do," was the only response that she got. _

_Once showered, dressed and in the car she couldn't help but be a little curious about the whole thing. Granted the last surprise they gave her, which was a surprise visit to her work, turned out to be just fine. She is learning she can never be too careful with these two. _

_"__Where exactly are we going?" Maggie finally asked about an hour into the ride. _

_"__Norfolk." They both answered. _

_"__What's in Norfolk?"_

_"__Loads of things. Docks, shops, it's kinda of pretty down there as well." Tony responded. _

_"__How's your speech going?" Tim asked before Maggie can launch into another question. _

_"__Next question please. I don't know why I even agreed to do this speech. I mean I would have been perfectly content to just sit with the other students. I keep on changing which points I want to hit on. Like do I talk about achievements, do I talk about myself or do I just go the cliché route and talk about how it has been a great four years. Which we all know is beyond the truth." Maggie said ending her mini-rant and placing her head on the window. _

_"__Do you have it with you?" _

_"__Yeah, I have it on my phone. Do you guys want to hear it?" Maggie chimed up, thinking that maybe that will help her growing nerves. Even though she has got some good points from her friends/ co-workers she told the speech in front of. Plus, Abbs said that it wasn't that bad of a speech when they were hanging out last week. _

_Both Tim and Tony exchanged a look that she couldn't figure out. "No, not yet. Later, definitely later." Tony said._

_"__After this surprise?" Maggie teased, while looking out the window to see where exactly in Norfolk they were headed. _

_"__So we just wrapped up a case last night." Tony said casually about another hour in the car._

_"__Yeah, what we thought was a murder ended up to be just simply an accident. But it still took a couple of days to get to that conclusion." Tim picking up right where Tony left off. _

_"__Well, that's good. I mean terrible for the victim but still good that murder wasn't in the cards." _

_"__The crew was actually great. Weren't they Tim?"_

_"__Yeah, they were really helpful. Like, more than three – quarters did exactly as we asked." _

_Maggie had to laugh about the shock they seemed to have. She knew how probably rare it was for them to have so much support, especially in a murder investigation. _

_"__Well, hopefully that will happen more often." _

_Just then they pulled in front of a giant ship that was settled at the end of the dock. _

_"__So, my surprise include the ship and something about the wonderful crew you guys had?" _

_"__With those skills you'll be a grade A federal agent in no time." Tony teased while getting out of the car. _

_Maggie was a little reluctant to follow them but did anyways. _

_Tony and Tim both stopped in front of a middle aged man, which from his stripes on his uniform, was a captain. They talked, out of ear shot, for a couple of minutes before Tony introduced her to him. _

_She followed all three of them to the other side of the boat, to a cafeteria that had about thirty or so people sitting at tables just eating and talking to each other. The Captain said his goodbyes and then continued on down the hall. _

_Silently, putting the pieces together Maggie let out a small gasp when she realized why she was there. _

_"__You guys want me to speak in front of these people." _

_"__Yeah, we thought it would help if you spoke in front of total strangers." Tim answered. _

_"__But, they're military they probably don't want to hear a 21-year old's graduation speech. They most likely have better things to do," Maggie tried explaining, suddenly very aware of her own heart beating just slightly faster. _

_"__Can I borrow this for a second?" Tony asked the young man who was at the podium in the corner of the room. The young man glanced down at the badge attached to Tony's hip and handed over the microphone. _

_"__Hi, I'm Special Agent DiNozzo." Addressing the crowd.  
_

_"__Is he really doing this?" Maggie whispered to Tim not keeping her eyes of Tony. _

_"__It will help you, you're going to do fine. If you can get through this, graduation will be a breeze." _

_"__I don't think that will happen if I puke or have a heart attack. Which I feel one or both will happen any minute now." Maggie frantically whispered back. _

_"__Now presenting, my daughter Margaret Core and her speech," Tony said in his best presenting voice and Maggie felt her legs go up to the podium. She grabbed the mic from his hand and sent him her best death glare. _

_She gave her best smile to the crowd, pulled her phone out and opened to her note section. Taking a deep breath and mentally counting to five she started. _

_"__Umm…this speech is for Mother's Day, so my intro is for that…Happy mother's day to mom's, aunts, grandmother's, play-moms and for the dad's who play both parts." _

_Maggie looks over at Tim and Tony who are sitting at a table, giving just as much attention to her as the rest of people in the room. Clearing her throat one last time, she decides just to get it over with.  
_

_"__They say that high school is the best four years of your life. Then you actually go through high school and realize that was a total lie. So they tell you that college is the best years of your life. With being away from home, not having a curfew, meeting new people and making friends. Once you stop and think about it, is those four years REALLY the best of your life…"_

* * *

"Margaret!" I hear Abbs say from behind me, pulling me out of my memory.

"Yeah," wincing at the use of my full name, meaning she probably have been calling it for a while.

"Are you ready?" She asks, while I look over at the thousands of students that are starting to line up and the guests looking for their seats.

"Yeah, of course."

"McGee, told me to give you this," Borin says pulling out a small bottle of antiemetic and I can't help but laugh. "You know just in case."

"I will make sure to thank him after, I probably do need this." Pocketing the bottle, thankful my gown as pockets.

"ALL GRADUATES PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE TUNNEL AND ALL GUEST PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE STANDS THE CEREMONY IS ABOUT TO BEGIN"

"Good luck and hey, if you do puke don't do in front of the cameras." Abby says with a small smile before giving me a hug.

"Love the support."

"We got you a sign! That screams support, well that what Abby said."

"I can just feel the embarrassment already. See you after." I joke and start making my way toward the tunnel.

I give one last look up to the sky and say a silent prayer, thankful for the fact that I can feel my mom's spirit.

* * *

A/N: So I was not planning on including anything about Maggie's mom but once I sat down to edit the chapter. That is just how it turned out. So...yeah.

I was going to include the speech but then I got curouis what do you think Maggie's speech would be. If you had to guess.

There will be one more chapter with a Tony/ Maggie talk and a letter that she writes to him.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feedback is always welcomed. :)


	16. Chapter 16

Maggie's P.O.V

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I nearly yell because someone is repeatedly ringing my door bell. I glance at my clock that is hanging on my living room wall and groan because it reads '7:00'. I peek out of the peep-hole to see who is at my door at such a ridiculous hour on a Saturday.

"Is there a reason why you guys are here, instead of boarding a plane?" I ask once I open the door.

"Earlier flight," Tony answers like it is the most obvious answer ever.

Both of them have duffel bags on either side of them and looks far too awake for it to be 7:00 in the morning.

"Well, come in," I mostly groan leaving the door open and heading towards the kitchen.

"This looks like my apartment when I lived here," Tim says while they drop their stuff off in the middle of the floor since I don't have a couch yet.

"More like a college kid's apartment that they can afford," Tony adds on.

I admit that the apartment is nowhere as nice as the one I shared with my roommate back in D.C. but it's doable. It is basically just a large living room equipped with a fireplace, it is connected to a small kitchen (the living room not the fireplace). The kitchen can only really fit a table with three chairs. Off to the side of the living room there is a hallway that has the one bedroom and bathroom.

"Well make yourself comfortable as possible with my limited furniture. Most of it is in storage, that's where you guys come in. I'm going to take a shower, I except coffee when I come out," I say making my way towards the bathroom.

"You're putting us to work?" Tony mocks cry.

"You guys woke me up. Deal with it," I say before closing the door.

As I'm coming out of the bedroom, I'm in the midst of braiding my hair when I stop to see that Tony and Tim are pretty much making out in my kitchen.

"I may be 21 but I still have the mindset of a 10 year when it comes to seeing her parents make out," I say as my way of announcing myself, making my way into the kitchen.

"Your house, your rules," Tony jokes while handing me my coffee cup.

"Pretty much," sipping on my coffee while leaning on the counter.

"So, what work are you having us do?" Tim asks while sipping from his own cup.

"Well I have a few things in storage that I can take out since I finally got this place painted. There is still some boxes that need to be unpacked and pictures to be hung. I have a meeting over at the theater for a couple of hours. So, I was thinking that maybe we can go over to the storage locker, get the main things like my bookshelf, computer stuff, my couch, and stuff like that. You guys can organize all that while I'm at my meeting. Then we can take it from there."

"You're trusting us to organize your furniture?" Tim ask, sounding kind of surprised.

"Yeah, I mean how badly can you guys butcher it, actually never mind don't answer that I'm sure you guys will do great. But let me draw up something real quick, just in case," I half – joke while heading towards the bedroom to get some paper.

* * *

"_Return to Paradise, 1951. _Not Copper's best film in my opinion, but it did have some great moments. Barry Jones is in it, he was in some pretty good films."

"You know it's a sin to stay out past nine o' clock," I quote from the movie while closing the front door. They were sitting on the floor going through my movie collection putting it on the shelf and while Tony looked like a kid at Christmas, Tim looked positivity bored.

"Is he commenting on every movie?" I ask while going over towards the fridge to get something to drink.

"Yes, it's insufferable."

"Hey! I'm just enhancing your movie knowledge and don't act all innocent. An hour ago you were going on and on about the computer equipment."

"I was not going on and on. I was impressed with just how much space was on the hardware."

"Oh, that's what you were saying. See I didn't get that."

I smile when I see Tim shooting a murderous look towards him.

"Did you guys return the truck I didn't see out front?"

"Yeah, ooo did you know that it's free if you use it for under an hour?"

I just shake my head while going over to the box and picking up another movie to put on the shelf.

"How was your meeting?" Tim asks.

"It was fine. We were just discussing the auditions next week. I still feel like the new guy in a way."

"But you've been there all summer." Tony points out.

I just shrug while putting another movie on the shelf.

"Yeah, but that was temporary. It is like being the tempt for an agency and once you are about to leave, it is like bam here's a permanent job and all the responsibilities that go with it. But it is fine I suppose everyone is like super nice so that helps." I end with another shrug.

"Okay, I'm starving," I announce about thirty minutes later.

"There's this great Indian place downtown," Tim informs us while he sterches out his legs.

"Great I need to go to the bookstore that's near it."

"You haven't got all your books yet?" Tim asks like I just committed a crime.

"Of course, I've gotten all my books," reassuring him while Tony gives me a knowing look.

By the time I even realize it, it is three days later and Tim and Tony's last night in town. Between Tim giving me a private tour of MIT, showing them around the theater I work and just relaxing. Time really just creeps up on me.

"Now are you sure you're okay with me going?" Tim asks for what seems like the millionth time tonight.

"Yes, go have fun with your friend. There is no reason for me to hold you back, you're leaving tomorrow afternoon not tonight."

"Wow, someone look nice for their date," Tony jokes while handing me my drink and settling in the chair.

"Not a date."

"Right just some jazz thing."

"Poetry."

"Whatever." Tony says with a smirk, while Tim just rolls his eyes.

He walks over to me to give me a gentle kiss on the cheek, since I'm sitting on the ledge that is on the roof and has a clear view of the city.

He then goes over to Tony, who refuses to get on the ledge because apparently he almost died from one, and gives him a kiss.

"Have fun!" I yell out.

"But not too much." Tony immediately adds and Tim is out the door.

I see Tony look at the door for a few more seconds and then turn back to me.

"What?" he asks, while picking up a slice of pizza.

I just shake my head and smile a little. "Its just interesting. How you're trying to find a balance between not seeming like you don't care but not seeming like an over-protective boyfriend. It seems you're still trying to find that middle ground."

"I've never been really fond of that place myself."

I just smile because I'm not surprised at all.

"Do you miss D.C.?" He asks after a few minutes of silent.

"I do. I don't think I'm meant to stay in one place for too long. At least for now, might end up changing my mind when I am older. But anyways I have a gift for you," changing the subject as I swing my feet to the pavement of the rooftop and pick up the gift that was hiding behind the furnace.

"What is it?"

"Well, you won't know until you open it. Sorry if it is hard to open, Tim wrapped it."

"He knew about this?" He questions while unwrapping the gift.

"I asked him not to tell you."

"It's a box!" He yells, while opening said box.

"The life and adventures of Margaret Lilly Core'" he reads out loud.

"Yeah, it's my scrapbook. I would've given you the original but my mom will kill me if I did that. So, I made it a personal project to copy it the best I could and just got finished last night. I had help, the kids at the summer camp I let them color the pages and do the stickers and everything. Tim helped me bind it and stuff," I ramble on because he is just being way too quiet while flipping through the pages.

"The reason it's so big because my original ones are in separate books. So I was like 'why not put it all together'. The pictures are in order by dates."

"You're wearing a OSU sweatshirt in this picture." He points out to a picture of me when I was about 15, wearing the sweatshirt smiling toward the camera holding up the schools flags in both hands.

"Yeah, my aunt and uncle dragged me to one of their games. I gave that sweatshirt to one of my friends who goes there."

"Oh my God, you're bald," he comments while pointing to a more a recent picture of that is only about a year old.

"That's a bald cap. It was for a short film my friend made. The next day I decided to put blonde in my hair."

"And now you have purple in it. I love it, the book I mean, it's great. Thank you." He says while getting up to give me a hug. He lingers for a few more moments, then squeezes my shoulders before sitting back down and going through the book again.

"There are pictures from graduation at end."

"It's like moving a freaking mountain, these pages," he jokes while moving toward the end of the book.

"Oh, opps." He says as an envelope, I put in there, falls out.

"That's for you. Don't read it around me," I quickly add as I see him about to open the envelope. "I don't like it when people read stuff I wrote for them around me. Just one of my weird things I have. And read it when you're alone."

He immediately raises his eyebrows at that but I just laugh and shake my head.

"You'll understand once you read it."

"I'll take your word for it. So can you please explain to me how exactly this happened." He says pointing to a picture of me when I was about 10 and I'm covered, from head to toe, in both paint and flour.

"Well, now that's a story see I totally put the blame on my best friend at the time." I smile because even though it is just an embarrassing story, it is one of my favorites.

Tony's P.O.V

"Oh, bed how I've missed you," I exclaim while falling face-first to the king size bed.

"Tony we were gone for four days," I hear Tim say while placing our bags in the corner of the room.

"Yeah, but that pullout did terrible things to my back," I say while sitting up and cracking my back, which earns a sour look from Tim. I crack my knuckles for extra measures, which cause an even more disgusted look from him.

"That's disgusting, I'm going to take a shower. Please get all your cracking done before I'm out."

I throw a pillow at him before he closes the door of the bathroom. I don't get up until I hear the water. I go over to my bag and open up the side pocket where I kept the letter Maggie gave me.

I don't open the envelope until I'm down in the kitchen and have a glass of water.

_Dear Tony or Dad (I haven't really settled on one or the other. So I think I'm just going to go with both)._

_At the beginning of the year I made the New Year's resolution to better myself (if you knew me as soon as my mom died, you would know why I made that). Anyways, I thought it would help me if I knew what my dad was like. Not like to get to know him, know him but you know what he looks like, his background, age, career, stuff like that. So when I heard your name on ZNN about you reporting on a case to the general public, I was generally shocked that I had a dad who works for NCIS. However, that shock does not compare to the shock I had when you kept wanting to spend time with me. I honestly thought it would be a quick hi and bye, but I guess what Gibbs said was right, you're full of surprises. (And I'm pretty sure he meant that in the most loving way). I don't know what I excepted but I am grateful on what I got. You easily just adopted me into your NCIS family and I couldn't be any happier._

_I know you probably wish you knew me since I was born. I think that it was meant to be this way. Nobody on this planet can replace my mom and Lord knows I wish she was still alive. But I guess I get to know the love of both my biological parents at different times of my life. My mom saw me through birth up until about the middle of college. Now, you get to see me at grad level and really trying to figure this thing we call life. (And plus with you I get a dog, since my mom never let me have one). Even though I still question why you would want to hang around me but I learned not to question it so much._

_Thank you. Thank you for not completely freaking out. Thank you for being supportive. Thank you for helping me with the whole Daniel situation and the whole Rob thing. Thanks for believing me from the start even when you had no reason too. Just thanks for being you and for being awesome (don't let that get to your head). Enjoy the pictures, even though it took me nearly 3 months to complete and the help of kids, I had fun putting it together (despite my frustrations at certain parts)._

_Now on to why I said read this alone. So I was moving your jacket and to my surprise I found a ring box with wait for it…a gorgeous sliver men's ring inside, with the engraving 'to my probie'. Either you just like carrying around expensive engraved jewelry around or you're going to propose. I'm assuming (and yeah, yeah I know never assume) it is the latter, then yay! And a huge what are you waiting for? He loves you and you obviously love him, I could tell that from the first time I really sat down and talked to you both. Plus, I already see him like a father so why not make it official! The worse he can do is say no (which he won't). It is totally up to you but I was thinking you could do where it all started (not Gibbs' basement) but like where your whole partnership started. It would be sweet, in my opinion. But do it anyway you want, I'm sure you'll come up with something great._

_Anyways, I love you very much. I promised Terry I would spend Thanksgiving with him. New years' I am most likely going to Vermont to ski. But Christmas and the 2 weeks leading up to it, I am all yours. _

_From your loving daughter,_

_Margaret (Maggie) Lilly Core_

* * *

And there you have it the end. I had so much fun writing this and thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited and alerted. Hope you guys enjoy it! Until next time. :)


End file.
